Void
by Kawaii Selene
Summary: Now that the Void card has stolen Syaoran's emotions, what will Sakura do? And it seems that the card has another trick up her sleeve. Will Sakura be able to find the strength to help save Syaoran in time when her source of strength has forgotten her? AU
1. Void

**New Author's Note: ** After some long time I've decided to re-write this chapter...it could still be a little sloppy but please give the following chapters a chance and tell me what you think about the chapters by reviewing them. :)

This fic used to belong to orlis-gal48(2 but she has decided to give it to me, so be kind to review it nicely…please?

And I'm keeping the old Author's note because I find them hilarious...enjoy and thank you

SsSsSsSsSsSsSsSsSsS

**Author's Note:** I have now re-edited this chapter; I checked for some spelling mistakes and I corrected it.

**Disclaimer: ** Um...well sad to say I don't own Card Captor Sakura, because if I did the series wouldn't go nicely as it did. ; )

****

Legend: 'thoughts' flashbacks

**Spoilers: ** Well, the ending of the second movie was obviously changed here, so you know that the opposite thing really happened. But I'm not mentioning much of the movie here so it's not a big spoiler…I think

**Summary: ** What if the void card really took Syaoran's emotions, how can he ever return Sakura's love for him? And is this something that Sakura's magic can fix? Or will this destroy the love they had for one another now that one of them can no longer feel love? Will there be hope for Sakura's love to be returned? 

**Chapter 1: Void**

"No!" Sakura cried when she saw Tomoyo and Meiling vanish like the other people in the park as more Sakura's card were taken away by Void; flying in the direction of the amusement park Yue, Cerberus, Syaoran and Sakura hurried to track Void. As of the moment Sakura wanted to cry for mot being able to protect her friends but she knew she needed to focus in beating Void first, and once she has defeated Void she knew her friends will be returned. So she did all she could to remained focuse, 'Tomoyo-chan, Meiling-chan I'll save you I promise.'

When they got there the park was barren, Sakura turned to look for Void but she was nowhere to be seen along with her cards. Just then lights and music filled the place as all the rides were turned on, coming to life the horses from the carousel attacked the group.

"Sakura! Go look for Void we'll handle this!" Cerberus cried as he and Yue tried to fight the magical horses with their power.

"Jump Card!" Sakura leapt on top of the roller coaster in hopes of finding Void from a bird's eye view, just then a bright light caught her eyes as the roller coaster moved toward her! "Time Card!"

The coaster stopped and Void appeared before her "Give me my friends back!"

"Void please listen to me-" she was cut off when the Time Card was taken away from her as well, activating the time and the coaster to hit Sakura. Sakura's heart stopped in fear of getting ran over, but instead toppled off the track and onto her lion guardian's back.

"You just stay here Sakura, we'll handle her!" and with Cerberus launched an attack at Void followed by Yue, but she only blocked it off before erasing them as well! Emerald eyes widened in shock at the space that was once occupied by her guardians!

"Masaka!"

'How could they have been defeated that easily? It's just not possible!'

"The guardians were created by Clow Reed as well so they powerless against it." Syaoran answered as if hearing Sakura's unmentioned question. "But I doubt she'll be powerless against mine!" And with that Syaoran launched an attack at Void disregarding the other's cries of protest.

"Make haste! Thunder!"

"AAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Void was affected by the thunder and though it weakened her for a while it didn't do much good, she fought back with her own magic and erased Syaoran before he could launch another attack.

"NOOOO!" Sakura cried immediately activating the Fly Card to rescue her love but she was too late, she watched as a black bubble took him away. Then everything became quiet, Sakura felt her heart break as she was left alone, but anger surged within her and this time she fought back hard. 

She summoned the rest of the cards with her but it had been pointless, because Void was able to defeat the other cards as well and take them away from her. Sakura felt weak, she was alone and there was nothing she can do! How could she fight when the people she was fighting for are gone! Void had taken her family, her closest friends, the cards and now Syaoran!

"Now you know what's it's like to be left alone, to have no friends, now you know what I felt after you took all the cards and turned them into Sakura Cards! I have been so lonely all my life I just wanted to have my friends back!"

"That is not how you get friends!" Sakura scolded, her green eyes flashing in anger and frustration, just then all the cards free themselves from Void and surround her as if telling her to join them with their new mistress. 

Falling on her knees Void cried out "Doushite? Doushite? How could you choose her over me?" as if to answer her the cards form a bridge for Sakura to cross, "You should never force someone to be your friend, that's not the right way to get friends." Offering a smile

Sakura moved forward and smiled warmly at the emotionless girl "They still want to be your friends. So do you want to join them?" Void could only drop on her knees and cry, she was defeated what else could she do but surrender, and let Sakura turn her into a Sakura Card.

The Card Mistrees sighed knowing that this is the moment of truth; she's going to lose her feelings. She regrets not being able to tell Syaoran how she really feels, but to her surprise, Void didn't choose her, instead, she took Syaoran...

Soon, Syaoran is surrounded by black magic. He sighs in relief, "Looks like I was finally able to catch up with you, since you used so many cards today your energy is weaker than mine...so I was chosen..."

Tears are rolling off of Sakura's face; Syaoran looks at her calmly, "Even without emotions I'll still love you, I promise." He smiles as he gets totally covered by black magic at the sight Sakura bursts into tears as she felt her heart torn into pieces she watched as his emotions was being taken away from him.

She screams his name, knowing full well that the promise he made earlier will never be fulfilled.

The black magic slowly faded bringing Syaoran back down on the ground, Sakura only looked pitifully at Syaoran as he looked around obviously wondering where he is now and what he was doing there. Everything was slowly turning back to normal and soon the whole town was back in its normal state and the people were slowly waking into consciousness.

Sakura looks at Syaoran standing across from her. She knows that it's too late, but has decided to make her love confession. "I know you don't have feelings for me anymore, but I don't care. I love you, and you'll always be the one I care for the most!"

Sakura continued to cry and very slowly Syaoran turned towards the sobbing young auburn-haired girl, "Dare da omae wa **1**?" Sakura gasped he didn't know her anymore!

The thought tore Sakura's heart more than it all ready was! He was never going to be able to love her ever again! Syaoran looked at her curiously not knowing why the girl was crying in the first place and he didn't know how to help her! 

Etiquette getting the better of him Syaoran reluctantly enveloped the hysterical girl in his arms and lightly patted her shoulder in a gesture to comfort her. The moment Sakura felt the embrace she cried harder and tightened her grip onto Syaoran's shirt.

'He feels so cold...his embrace feels so empty...as if he isn't really there!' But he really wasn't, from that very moment on Syaoran will never be the same. Ever again...

In fact she was too hurt to notice that the Void card in her hand was still a Clow card...

**Author's Note: ** Sorry if some of the lines and scenes are a little bit off, well because it's been a long time since I've seen the movie...so I'm a little bit rusty.

**1** Who are you?

I hope you liked it! And I dearly hope no one has ever tried this story (plot) because I don't want my account to get canceled. I actually wouldn't know because I haven't read all the CCS fics! But if you see something like that please inform me...and I promise to change the plot and give it a difference so I won't be copying and breaking the rules. Please let's be all kind, polite and civil, ne? Domo Arigatou! Please review and I hope you like the teaser, there's still more to come and it will get better...or worst...Just make sure to leave a good review 


	2. Aftermath

**Chapter 2: Aftermath **

Slowly everything started going back to normal; the things that Void has taken have returned and one by one the people came back.

"What happened?"

"Where am I?"

"Did we fall asleep?"

"Is the play finished?"

"Hey everyone look its morning!"

The people looked around, they didn't have any memory of the attack; well except for those who have no magic in their blood. Tomoyo **1**, Mei Ling, and Touya woke up, "Ah look at the sun! It's so beautiful!" One woman shouted directed at the rising sun.

The three looked at each other, before turning to see the sun as it colored the blue sky with a tinge of orange. "Was Sakura able to catch the card?" Mei Ling asked, voicing the question that was on everybody's mind.

And to answer her question, from the horizon they saw a figure of two people accompanied by two winged creatures. "Sakura!" Touya shouted as he ran towards Sakura and wrapped her in his strong embrace.

Tomoyo together with Mei Ling caught up with Touya; it was then that she noticed that they all seemed tired and grim. "You all look so sad, did something happen?" she asked her eyes reflecting her worry.

The card captor could hold it no longer, she felt as if the jaws of cruel fate were gnawing at her heart, hot tears forced themselves out of her eyes running freely on her face.

"Sakura, what happened to you?" Touya asked, when he got no answer he turn to look at Yue and Cerberus who did nothing but to turn their heads.

Mei ling looked at one another, she didn't understand why the two guardians were so grim and what could've made Sakura so sad when the whole world was saved?

Mei Ling then looked at Syaoran who had a distant look on his face, "Syaoran, what happened to Sakura?" In turn Syaoran only gave the raven-haired girl a weird look. "Do I know you?"

Everyone was seated outside the living room of the Li Mansion; Sakura and Syaoran were taken to their rooms where they can both rest.

Tomoyo was sitting on a chair beside Sakura, who seemed to be sleeping, but Sakura wasn't sleeping; outside she could hear the hushed voices of her brother, Yue and Cerberus.

"So Syaoran lost his emotions. Then how come he doesn't seem to remember anything?"

"His memories were also wiped since it is also a source of human emotion." Yue answered. From another room Mei Ling entered the Living Area. "Syaoran's family will be flying here from New York. They already know what had happened."

'Syaoran's mother will be coming here?' Sakura thought, she pretended to sleep because she didn't want to worry Tomoyo much, but as of that moment she wanted to be alone. She just wanted to curl up into a ball and cry.

It hurts her so much, it really did! She felt her heart being squeezed dry from any blood left in it, and silently salty warm tears begin to sting her eyes. And what hurts her most is the only person she seek comfort from can't even be there for her anymore because he no longer knew her!

Tomoyo remained silent as she saw tears run down Sakura's eyes; 'I know you try hard to be strong, but you don't have to pretend in front of me.' She knew that the curse on Syaoran hurt Sakura deeply, but it also hurt her because she couldn't do anything to help her best friend!

'I'm her best friend! And I can't even do anything to help her! The only thing I can do is just sit here and watch Sakura torture herself like this!' She scolded herself as she placed her hand over her mouth to stifle a sob.

"Tomoyo?" The other girl turned at the mention of her name and at the sight of her best friend's tear-stained face made her jump towards the occupant of the bed.

"Sakura! Gomen! Gomen Nasai!" Tomoyo whimpered, tightening her grip around the brown-haired girl's shoulder.

"What are you apologizing about? You didn't do anything wrong."

"Iie, I'm a bad friend because I couldn't help you back then! And now I can't even help you figure a way out of this because..."

"Ssshhh. Tomoyo don't cry, you're wrong if you thought that you weren't able to help me. You were always there for me, and now I need you once again because I don't know how I can survive this! Dakara...dakara...you're a good friend"

The two cried in each other's embrace; the other seeking comfort and the other one seeking to comfort. 'I'm going to help you get through this Sakura and soon you'll see everything will be alright.'

**Author's Note: **

**1** I know she doesn't have magic, but she's aware of what had happened so her memory was not erased.

People I need help! Please somebody tell me what is the name of Syaoran's mother? I think it's June but I'm not sure! It was mentioned in the first movie I think?

Please R/R and I promise this will get better once I find out the name of Syaoran's mom so please help me and review it. Onegai:puppy eyes: or else Sakura might not have Syaoran back! So please review and tell me her name! Arigatou


	3. A Test of Love

**Author's Note: ** Actually, the first part here should be in chapter two. But I forgot the name of Li's mom.

**Chibi Heero: ** June? Where the hell did that come from? It's nowhere near the name Yelan! Talk about a horrible memory.

**Kawaii authoress: ** Shut up! I got the 'e' and the 'n' nailed, didn't I?

**Chibi Heero: ** So? The names were still incredibly different, baka!

**Kawaii authoress: ** Hai, hai. I'm sorry… -;

Also, I'm sorry for the typographical errors on chapter 1. I didn't actually type it up; I just copied it from the synopsis of the movie. And actually, I do have a beta. I was just itching to post the first few chappies of this fic. But no worries; I enjoy making people wait….HAHAHAHAHAHA!

**Chapter 3: A Test of Love**

Sakura felt a chill trickle down her spine as the plane containing Syaoran's mother landed. It terrified her as to what Syaoran's mom might say, considering it was Sakura's fault that Syaoran had lost both his memories and emotions!

"Sakura?" At the mention of her name, Sakura turned her head to the side languidly. Dulled emerald clashed with concerned violet, and Tomoyo noted how puffy and red the Card Captor's eyes looked. She knew then that Sakura had spent yet another sleepless night crying in her room.

Ever since that day, Sakura had just stopped taking care of herself. She barely ate; she rarely slept, and seemed to have difficulty concentrating. "I'm just nervous, that's all," Sakura whispered in reply to the unspoken question.

"Aunt Yelan!" Both girls froze as Mei Ling strode forwards to meet her cousin's mother. Yelan nodded gracefully in greeting and walked towards Sakura's group. Behind her were her daughters, all of whom were wearing pained and grief-stricken faces.

"Welcome to Japan, Yelan-sama." Wei greeted somberly, taking the few bags of luggage that they were carrying. He propped them onto a cart he had gotten from the airport.

Touya and Yukito offered Yelan their hands, which she accepted and shook in turn; her features completely unreadable.

"Konnichiwa, we hope you had a smooth flight…" Touya said quietly. Although he hadn't cared for Syaoran much, he knew better than to speak ill against him in front of Syaoran's family and Sakura.

Yelan's gaze drifted past Touya to Sakura, who trembled at the suddenly icy gaze. She wished she could disappear from the woman's scrutinizing glare. It was as if she were being interrogated.

A brown-haired boy with cinnamon eyes approached the two groups at that moment, a politely puzzled expression on his face. "Anou, daijobou, Kinomoto-san? Um, are you alright Ms. Kinomoto?"

At these words, the females of Syaoran's family stood very, very still. "So, it is true, my son," Yelan murmured gravely. "You have indeed lost your memory."

The ride back to the mansion was a painfully quiet one. Sakura kept her gaze firmly on her lap and did her best to keep herself from crying, although one or two tears crept down her cheeks. Tomoyo and Mei Ling directed sympathetic glances at their friend while exchanging looks.

Touya and Yukito kept staring out the window; neither wanting an extreme part in what was happening. Syaoran's sisters had their heads bowed and their eyes closed, with their hands folded in their laps. Yelan looked upon her only male child the entire way, whie Syaoran's eyes roamed around the car at random.

The tension in the car was overwhelming, and he was deeply confused. He didn't understand what was happening. Everyone seems to know something that he didn't. The day before, Wei had explained that he had lost his memory, and that today his mother was coming. But aside from that, he didn't understand why everyone seemed to be so unhappy.

"Wei-san, please take Syaoran to his room. I have bought him some new clothes that I want him to try on. Mei Ling, get us something to drink. The rest of you, please be seated." Yelan commanded as she perched herself in one of the chairs in the living room. The group did as ordered, not daring to question the woman's obvious authority.

After Mei Ling had set the tea on the table and everyone had been served, Yelan cleared her throat. All of them turned curious eyes to her.

"Sakura. I know it's been hard for you that Syaoran can no longer love you. It's a terrible thing when a descendant of Clow Reed is born so weak that he couldn't fight against the Void card. Syaoran can no longer remember anyone, nor can he love. There is no known cure for this state. That is why I do not want to trouble you anymore; you will only waste your life away if you continue to love Syaoran.

"I want you to forget about him as he has forgotten about you. After all, he is incapable of loving you anymore. I am sure that Mei Ling will still accept Syaoran as her husband-"

"Stop it! Stop it!" Sakura shouted, leaping to her feet. She banged her tea cup down on the table, cracking some of the ornamental China in the process. "Syaoran-kun is not weak!" She was shocked, to say the least. How Syaoran's own mother could degrade her son in such a way, Sakura would never know. But she knew she would not sit idly by and listen to the hurtful words.

"You shouldn't even be thinking of asking Mei Ling to do something like that when she no longer loves Syaoran in that way! Besides, I am the one who loves him, and I am not wasting my life by doing so! Asking me to stop loving him…If you ask me to…" Sakura could feel tears welling up in her eyes, and she continued in a choked tone.

"To stop loving him is like you just asked me to stop living, or breathing. I can't! It's just not possible. I promised him that I would still love him, with or without emotions and I stand by that! I need to stay by his side, and somewhere deep down inside I know he needs me. And I love him so much, more than anything…"

"Even if you love him, he can not love you back. The Void Card is far too powerful. For how long can that love of yours last? Can you honestly say that you will never lose that love for him?" Yelan questioned, her façade still calm.

"Yes!" Sakura exclaimed, stamping her foot in fury. "I'll always love him! I don't care if he gives it back or not! I don't care how much it will hurt! I'll love him as long as there is still breath in my body!"

At this statement, a smile broke out across Yelan's face. She was immensely pleased with what she had heard from the girl. Rising, she wrapped her arms around the shuddering teenager.

"That was exactly what I wanted to hear from you. But Sakura, you must know that this will only continue to hurt you more as time goes on than it already has. Syaoran will never be able to love, or even care for you. He can not even call you by your first name."

Sakura bit down firmly on her lip, trying to control her tears. She clung to Yelan, holding on as if letting go would mean loosing everything. Yelan tightened her embrace as she spoke.

"I am not positive as to what it was my son did to deserve someone like you in his life, but it must have been something great indeed. You are very strong, my child, and somehow I feel that the two of you will be able to get through this.

"Syaoran will come back someday. If he was able to prove Clow's predictions to be wrong by making you love him, then he will be able to defeat Clow's magic once again. He did it for you once, and he'll do it for you again. You just have to remain strong, child."

"But... but..." Sakura stammered.

"No 'buts', Sakura," Touya spoke up, crossing his arms. "As much as I hate that little twerp; I know that he loves you too much to just let you go!"

"Your brother is right Sakura-chan," said Yukito softly. "Because of his undying love for you, Syaoran has been able to do many impossible things. Yue had seen him fight the magic of the cards, just for you! **1**"

"Touya... Yukito..." Sakura murmured softly, smiling at them with shimmering eyes.

"And even though you were far apart from each other for a long while, Syaoran didn't stop loving you. Even if he didn't know your answer, he waited for you!"

"And do you remember how he kept on loving you, no matter how impossible it seemed? He loves you so much, and I'm sure that he will come back. But you need to be strong, too. You should keep on loving Syaoran, no matter how impossible it seems. Maybe, just maybe, he might find it in him to love you once again!"

"Mei Ling, Tomoyo..." Turning her head, Sakura looked at the two girls who were both now standing.

She was touched by the support everyone had given her. Each time one of them spoke up and reminded her of how much Syaoran had loved her; she felt the embers of hope being stirred into a fire. It was true that Syaoran had loved her and endured so much, even the thought of being rejected, just to be by her side! Now, it was her turn to show everyone just how much she loved Syaoran!

_"Even after my feelings are taken, I will still love you." _

Yes, Syaoran had once promised, and Syaoran never broke his word. And she was determined not to go back on hers, either.

New tears streamed down Sakura's face at the found hope she felt. The love and care everyone shared for her made her feel as if they were keeping her from drowning. She no longer needed to keep her head above the waters by herself. No, she was lucky enough to have people who she loved and that loved her in return, and who were willing to help in any way possible.

Tomoyo moved towards Sakura and Yelan first, slipping her arms around Sakura's waist and hugging her from behind. Mei Ling joined in from the side, then Touya and Yukito and Syaoran's sisters came. Sakura laid her head on Yelan's chest and closed her eyes, her fears laid temporarily to rest.

Syaoran remained in the dark, where he watched his family and their guests embrace each other with Sakura in the middle. Something in the pit of his stomach twisted, but he wasn't sure what it was.

The minute he had seen Sakura begin to cry, he had felt his mouth go dry and his whole body had stiffened. It was as if his body was telling him to do something important, but he didn't know what or why. He was so lost; everything that was happening was confusing. It didn't trouble him; it just made him curious.

"Wei-san, what's love? And why was everybody crying?" Syaoran asked. He stood by the entrance of the living room. He had wanted to show his mother how the clothes fit, but when he reached the entrance he saw the rest of them all in tears.

"Syaoran-sama, you would not understand. I suggest we leave them alone." Wei led Syaoran back to his room, leaving the group of people alone.

Syaoran was left in his room, as Wei told him to wait until he had returned with more new clothes. Syaoran moved over to his window, glancing out and up, and spotted a shooting star. Somehow, a small part of him made a wish upon that star. "I wish I could understand... I want to know..."

**Author's Notes: **

**1** Remember the episode where Yue was surprised to find out that Syaoran was able to cut through the maze card? Because during their first encounter with the card, he couldn't.

Good enough? Long enough? I hope you like it, and I hope I get more reviews! Again, thank you to the people who informed me about Yelan's name. Anyway, review if you want me to continue this story, and if you want to find out what will happen. I'm very open to suggestions!

Another special thanks to my beloved beta SailorChibi…every time she edits my fics it goes from good to best! Thank you for your patience and thanks for really improving my story! So now you know the difference between my edited fics and non-edited; the edited ones are way better

Domo arigatou for reading my fic -


	4. New Memories

**Author's Note: **Sorry it took me awhile to repost this, yeah well, this chapter is the one written by me (orlis-gal wrote the last three)- as you all noticed I didn't even change her former author notes- so it'll be short as I am making a transition here. Don't worry the next chapters will be soooo much better 

**Chibi Heero: **It better be or else I'm firing you (aims a gun at new Kawaii Authoress)

**Kawaii Authoress: **Hai! sweatdrop

**Chapter 4: New Memories**

That night, a shadowed figure stood, her emerald eyes locked on the sky above. A lone tear trickled down her cheek as she bowed her head, pressing one hand against her chest where it hurt so badly.

All of her friends and family had returned home for the night. Syaoran's mother had asked her to remain at their house for the night. She hadn't minded at first, but now the solitude was getting to her.

"Why aren't you sleeping?" Turning in surprise, she saw the one who had been in her thoughts standing in the doorway. Not waiting for a reply, the boy moved towards her. He paused and turned to look at the night sky she had just been examining.

"I hope you won't find me rude," he began, "But could you please tell me what's going on? What happened? Why do I have no memories of anything? And... Who you are to me?" Syaoran rattled the questions off rapidly.

Sakura looked as if someone had physically struck her. She knew Syaroan did not remember her, but actually hearing him ask that made her want to sit down and cry forever.

Tears brimmed in her eyes as she looked away, wondering. 'Who was I to him? I don't even know anymore. I know he said that he loved me, but where does that put us? Are we friends? Lovers?'

"I... I don't know who I am to you now. But, I do know who you are to me. You... You're the man that I love," she choked out as she cupped Syaoran's cheek in her own.

Pain filled jade eyes met with empty chestnut ones, and the tears that had been threatening to fall finally did in a waterfall. She could not help it. Even though she had cried many times over the last few days, the tears seemed to come naturally whenever she thought of the dismal future.

"But... Who are you to me?"

"You once said that you loved me. But now, you can't remember... And you can never feel that way for me again."

"_Why_ don't I remember? What do you mean, I cannot feel? Why did Wei–san say that I could never understand what love is? Why, why, why? _Why_?"

"Because... Because it was erased! Your memories, your emotions, everything was taken from you as if it never existed."

"But _why_? Why were they taken from me? Did I do something to deserve this? Who did this to me?"

"You did. You chose this to happen! Because you wanted to save everybody."

"Save everyone from what? You're not making any sense!"

Sakura bit on her lower lip, weeping silently. It was another knife in her already stabbed heart to see him so confused, so lost. She couldn't bear to see him this way, especially when she didn't know where to start or how to tell him the truth.

She took a deep breath and opened her mouth to speak. Syaoran's fingers touched her lips a moment before she spoke. He didn't want to hear anymore; he didn't need to be more confused than he already was.

The problem wasn't him, it was the girl crying in front of him. Somehow, he knew that he was the cause of her tears. What was so important about his memories that it would cause someone such pain?

"The past doesn't matter anymore to me," he said. "What matters now, I guess, is the future."

"How can you have a future if you don't have a past?"

"Simple. I will make a past for myself. A past is made up of old memories, so all I have to do is build new memories for myself. Soon, they will become my past."

For the first time a true smile graced Sakura's sweet features. It felt good, and she smiled more broadly because of him. Syaoran was right! Just because he couldn't remember her anymore didn't mean they couldn't build new memories together.

"Syaoran?"

"Yes?"

"I want to be part of your new memories. Only this time, please promise me that you won't forget them."

"I'll try."

Chocolate eyes widened in surprise as Sakura's gentle lips caressed his cheek. For an instant, he thought it was silk that graced his skin, but he knew it was her gentle touch as she pulled back, blushing lightly.

"I wanted that to be the first thing you'll have in your memory about me." she whispered, and smiled.

**Author's Note:** Just want to let your guys know that confusion is not an emotion it isa state of the mind.Don't worry, after this chapter something nice will happen. I mean, their lives can't be all angst. That's no fun. Besides, as you can see, things are getting better for the two of them.

I'll try to get a happy chapter up real soon, but it'll be kinda hard since we have our mid terms next week, and then two weeks after that is our finals…real hectic. So keep reading and reviewing! Happy Valentines!


	5. Heart and Mind of Syaoran

**Author's Note: **I have been postponing this fic for **far** too long! So, without further ado, I give you the 5th chapter of **Void. **

**Legend: **"speech" 'thought' _flashback_

**Disclaimer: **I don't own the following quote! Oh, and the song "I Believe" came from the movie, "My Sassy Girl", but I don't know who sang it. I suggest you listen to it, while reading this fic..because in response to the new ruled of I had to remove the song that was originally in this chapter, thank you.

**Chapter 5: Heart and Mind of Syaoran**

One day, Brain was boasting that he was the best because everyone else had to follow his orders. The fed up Heart came up to him and said, "The last time I followed you, I was shattered to pieces."

– Reader's Digest

SsSsSsSsSsSsSsSsSsSsS

At the mall, Yelan carefully watched as her daughters fussed over Syaoran. As they coaxed him into several different items, she felt an inexplicable sadness at the sight. She could easily remember how, when her son was a baby, he would be so annoyed by what his sisters were currently doing, which was dressing him up like a doll. But now, all he did was stand and watch with blank eyes.

"Auntie Yelan, you shouldn't be sad, remember?" Meiling said softly as she approached. Despite her words, her eyes reflected the same unhappiness that her aunt was feeling.

That morning, everyone had been surprised to be greeted by a beaming and cheerful Sakura. At first, they were worried, thinking that Sakura was merely faking it for their sake. But after talking to her for even a short time, all realized that her optimism was because the Card Mistress had not lost hope.

"I've decided that I want to build new memories with Syaoran," Sakura stated determinedly. "Besides, he wouldn't want me to be so depressed all the time."

Touched by her sincere words, they had all agreed to help build new memories with Syaoran. Maybe, just maybe, by gaining new memories, he might recover the ability to feel. Which was why the Li family, together with Sakura, had decided to go to the mall and do some shopping.

SsSsSsSsSsSsSsSsSsSsS

That afternoon, the group decided to eat lunch at Tomoyo's house. The play that was held during the fair was brought into discussion while the servants served each person a slice of cake.

"Actually, Naoko wrote the script to the play," Sakura commented, swirling her tongue around the chocolate icing on her fork.

"Really? Why, I didn't know that she could write love stories without putting some ghosts in!" Meiling joked and laughter echoed through the room.

"Welllll... Naoko was planning to put a few ghosts in there, but I convinced her not to because I thought she might scare Sakura," Tomoyo admitted, giggling.

Syaoran, on the other hand, was merely listening to the story in silence. Somehow, he just could not understand what they were talking about. 'Who is Naoko? And what play is that?' Knowing that he would just hurt himself by thinking too much, he decided to ignore the chatter around him and made to take another bite of his dessert. To his surprise, the sweet was gone.

"Huh?"

"Syaoran, what's the matter?" Tomoyo asked, noticing the confused look on the boy's face.

"I... I seem to have finished my cake?" he replied in an unsure tone.

"Well, there's still lots moreeeEEE!" Sakura's calm report turned into a yelp of surprise when she realized the plate was empty.

"What happened to the cake?" The four Li sisters demanded in unison.

As if to answer them, a loud but satisfied belch resounded around the room. A contented sigh was then heard as the culprit drifted lazily above the table, stroking his rounded tummy. His eyes gleamed when he saw the remnants of the cake.

"KERO!" Several infuriated voices chorused in unison. Save for Tomoyo, Syaoran and Yelan, the others all leapt for the lion guardian. Kero dodged them with expertise and gulped down the remaining desserts.

"Yummy! Tomoyo-chan, you bake the best cakes!" he yelled through the cake stuffed into his bulging cheeks.

"Get back here, you stupid, gluttonous stuffed toy!" Meiling bellowed, waving a fist.

Groans intermixed with laughter came from the group heaped atop the table. In an effort to stop Keroberos from making off with the cake, they had all come down in a messy pile.

"The things people will do for Tomoyo–chan's cake! It's a good thing Yukito isn't here, or else we'd have more competition for our cake." Sakura squirmed out from the bottom as she spoke.

"And, I really liked my cake," Syaoran murmured. He received awed glances. "What?"

"Well, you see, little brother, chocolate has always been your favorite. I guess it still is..." Xeifa explained quietly as she dusted herself off.

"Mou, what should we do now?" Meiling growled as she re–pinned her hair. "Since our tea was cut short because some GUARDIAN decided to EAT all OUR cakes, there's time to do something else!"

Yelan seated herself at the piano that had been drawing her attention all afternoon. With little attention, she began to play a wonderfully delicate medley. All gazes turned towards the direction of the sound, and applause was Yelan's reward when the song came to a finish.

"Yelan-sama, that was amazing!" Tomoyo complimented, a small smile on her face.

"Thank you, Tomoyo. Now, how about I play you another? The title of this song is "I Believe". If any of you know the words, please feel free to sing along." With that, Yelan began to play the intro of the song.

Everyone looked at Tomoyo, expecting her to sing, but she blushed deeply and shook her head. But when Sakura clasped her hands together against her lower stomach and closed her eyes, she started to sing the song to the tune. Everyone turned a bit surprised that she did it without hesitation, it was like she knew that she was meant to sing that song. She let her voice flow, sending each quivering note into the still air.

Somewhere in a world of oblivion, a young boy opened his weary eyes at the sound of the angelic voice. "Where am I?" he whispered, his heart ringing with each breathless note.

"You're awake," a frigid voice said, and he turned. Amber eyes widened in shock as he realized who the other person was.

"Void!"

Syaoran looked away from the creature, desperate to see the singer. Void rolled its eyes and waved a hand. A small window (1) appeared. Through it, he could see Sakura singing, her expression and tone sorrowful but hopeful. Without thinking, he tried to run towards her, but an invisible force shoved him back.

At that instant, he recognized the shape of the object he was trapped inside... An hourglass. "W... What?"

"You're trapped, Descendant of Clow." 

"But... How could this happen?" He beat uselessly against the smooth glass. "You! Sakura transformed you into a Sakura Card!"

"Do you honestly think I am that easy to beat? The Card Mistress has not won yet."

"But... But where are we? Why are we watching this?"

"Did you know that Clow believed that humans are composed of two beings? (2): The mind, which allows them to think, to gain knowledge, and to control bodily functions. Then, there's the heart where all the emotions lies. These are the things make a human, human.

"I have not yet fully erased your emotions but unfortunately, these things take time. For now, you will remain trapped inside your own mind. You can see for yourself just how much everyone you love is suffering."

Suddenly, Syaoran felt something falling onto him. It felt like snow, only smaller and harder. It itched where it struck his skin. Glancing up, he was stunned to see a shower of sand pouring onto him.

"It won't be long until I erase ALL of your emotions completely. Then, I can live in YOUR body and defeat the Card Mistress for good!"

With fisted hands, Syaoran pounded furiously on his glass cage. 'How could I be so weak? I thought I could protect her by giving myself up... But now, her life is in danger and I can't even warn her! Right now... I can't even comfort her. Oh, Sakura!' 

Helplessly, he continued to watch the girl he loved sing. As he gazed at her young, beautiful appearance, he couldn't stop his mind from drifting back to how things were between them...

_The swing came to a halt and Syaoran turned his head slightly. Something ached deep inside at the sight of tears on Sakura's cheeks, at the deep–seated pain in her once joyful eyes. _

"_I understand," he murmured, offering his handkerchief to his friend. With the simple offering went his understanding and his comfort, but most of all, his love. _

_A strong dark force surrounded him. He gives a soft sigh of relief. "Looks like I was finally able to catch up with you. Since you used so many cards today, your energy is weaker than mine... So I was chosen instead..." _

_Tears stream down Sakura's cheeks. Syaoran regards her calmly. "Even without emotions, I will always love you," he whispers as the darkness totally covers his body. Sakura dissolves into tears, her heart shattered, as Syaoran's emotions are stolen from him. _

'If just a moment... I can... comfort her...'

Silence reigned for a few moments after the last syllable had drifted away. One by one, they remembered how to breathe and opened their eyes, looking to congratulate the Card Mistress. But they saw a most surprising sight...

Syaoran had his arms wrapped around Sakura. His cheek rested on her soft strands of hair and his eyes were closed, his hold fierce. Sakura had her face buried in his chest and her shoulders shuddered with grief every so often. As the stunned group watched, Syaoran very gently rubbed the girl's back in comfort.

**Author's Note: **'My Sassy Girl' is a Korean movie. If you haven't watched it yet, you are so depriving yourself! It is SOOOO funny and SOOOO romantic! This chapter was a little bit lighter, I admit, but it was a nice change and besides, now you know Sakura hasn't lost Syaoran completely.

**(1) **It isn't really a window, but more like a portal. Like watching TV, but he sees what his physical eyes are looking at.

**(2) **This one, I thought would need A LOT of explanation. Imagine Syaoran as two people. One represents his mind and the other, his heart. Obviously, the one trapped is his heart (a heart trapped inside the body). Once the sand is emptied, he will die. His emotions will be FULLY erased and he will only be an empty shell, incapable of ever feeling anything ever again.

**Reply to Reviewers:** I'm quite sad that this fic isn't getting much recognition...so I'm really thankful for the people who took the time to read as far as this chapter and review it so nicely. I am so touched.

**Sakuraloveu:** Thank you so much for sneaking my fic...I do that too you know ;) I hope you liked the new turnabout of events and I've changed the 1st chapter I think it's much clearer than it used to be...so if you still got confused please feel free to read it.

**Tinaptran:** I'm so glad you liked the fluff...I hope you'll also like this chapter

**sapphire-Lady-of-the-Night:** Thanks for the great review I hope you keep reading my fics...and I really liked your fic...thanks for not suing me for having a similar plot with you.


	6. A New Terror

**Author's Note: **Summer is FINALLY here, but sadly ending. Sorry for the long pause in updating, but you might have to get used to it. When I start college, I won't have that much time to spend writing. I can't compromise schoolwork for a hobby, sorry. But in compensation, the chapters are getting juicier!

**Chibi Heero: **Well, what are you waiting for? Start! I want to know what happens!

**Kawaii Authoress: **Okay, okay. Gees. I've never seen you so excited about a fic that isn't even yours.

**Chibi Heero: **Excited? I just want you to finish this one so you can work on mine!

**Legend: **"speech" 'thought' song 

**Lexicon:**

Oyasumi nasaii- Good night

Hai- Yes

Wakarimashta- I understand

'Uhn'- The sound of agreeing

Urusaii- Shut up! Be quiet!

**Chapter 6: A New Terror**

_Recap_

Just you... 

'If just a moment... I can... comfort her...'

Silence reigned for a few moments after the last syllable had drifted away. One by one, they remembered how to breathe and opened their eyes, looking to congratulate the Card Mistress. But they saw a most surprising sight...

Syaoran had his arms wrapped around Sakura. His cheek rested on her soft strands of hair and his eyes were closed, his hold fierce. Sakura had her face buried in his chest and her shoulders shuddered with grief every so often. As the stunned group watched, Syaoran very gently rubbed the girl's back in comfort.

_End of Recap_

Sakura sighed softly, allowing her body to be limp. As the last quivering notes of the song escaped into the air, she had felt a warm, gentle feeling envelop her. She had melted against the comforting presence immediately, wishing she could stay that way forever.

'Why does this feel so familiar?' she wondered hazily, her mind struggling to recall the times when had felt so safe. 'This feeling? It's...'

"Syaoran-kun?" whispered Sakura, her eyes opening to find that the object of her deepest affections was truly embracing her.

The group was stunned into silence at the scene. Everyone regarded the couple with bewildered looks, each puzzled as to what had made the unfeeling Syaoran wrap his arms around Sakura. Someone with no emotions shouldn't be showing such love towards a person, should they?

As if suddenly realizing what he had done, Syaoran released Sakura and stepped back slightly. "My apologies, Kinomoto-san. I didn't mean to – "

"It's alright, Syaoran-kun. I don't mind," she replied, her lovely eyes wistful. She longed for him to step forward and hug her once again.

Yelan cleared her throat and spoke, her voice shaky. "It is getting late, and I believe it is time that we leave. Thank you for your hospitality, Tomoyo-san."

Snapping out of her daze, Tomoyo led her guests to the door. She paused when Meiling touched her shoulder and glanced back to see that Sakura and Syaoran had not moved.

"It is time for me to leave," Syaoran murmured, unsure. He couldn't figure out why Sakura was looking at him the way she was.

"I guess so," she replied softly. She smiled, thankful for the miracle that had allowed her to feel his passionate embrace once more. "Good night, Syaoran-kun."

A short time later, Syaoran gazed out the window of the car. The glass reflected his empty amber eyes, and he remembered Sakura's emotional emerald orbs. Her eyes weren't empty like his, they were '…so sad'

SsSsSsSsS

That night, Sakura tossed and turned under the covers of her bed. Even though she was physically tired, her mind refused to shut down. A tiny, forgotten thought kept niggling at her, but she couldn't place it.

"One... two... three..." She began to count the glittering stars in hopes of becoming sleepy. She had gotten up to eighty-four when a shadow flashed across her window, causing her to loose count in shock.

"What on _earth_ – " Leaping out of bed, Sakura flew to the window and unlatched it. She pulled it open and was hit in the face with a gust of strong wind and a powerful, dark aura.

"Clow Card!" Sakura shouted, reaching for her staff, but the aura had already reacted. A formidable grip was wrapped around her throat, keeping oxygen from reaching her starved lungs. Gasping for air that couldn't come, she grabbed the hands and tried to yank them away as her squirming became weaker, as black spots appeared in her vision, as her gasping became slower...

SsSsSsSsS

"No! Stop! Stop!" Syaoran screamed, pounding his fists against the hourglass. "Sakura! Fight it! Sakura!"

Backing away as much as he was able in the confined space, Syaoran hurtled his body against the glass. The only result was a blurred vision and an intense dizziness. He staggered back, clutching his aching shoulder.

"Sakura... fight it..." were the only words he could utter as he fell into darkness.

SsSsSsSsS

"Sakura!"

The door to Kinomoto Sakura's bedroom was thrown open with such force that it bounced off the opposite wall. Touya sprinted into the room, his raven hair mussed and his chocolate eyes wild. Immediately, he spotted the cause for his distress – his only sibling laying unconscious on the floor with a cloaked figure looming over her.

"Get away from her, you bastard!" Touya bellowed, launching a punch at the attacker. The hit slammed the figure against the wall, but it recovered quickly and fled through the window. Touya moved swiftly to the window, intending on following, but it was too late. The attacker was gone.

SsSsSsSsS

"Why would anyone want to hurt Sakura-chan?" Tomoyo asked some time later. She looked out the window of their car for a moment. "It doesn't make any sense."

"Good question. Maybe someone is after Sakura's power, or the cards. It doesn't really matter what they want – Sakura has to be more careful regardless," Kero responded. The serious look on his face dissolved when Sakura removed a chicken salad sandwich from her backpack.

Sakura sighed, absently massaging her neck. The events of the night before had left painful bruises on her skin, and her voice kept coming out hoarse. "I kept sensing a Clow Card," she admitted in a whisper.

"A Card?" Kero asked sharply, pulling the sandwich away from his mouth. "Sakura, are you sure?"

"I... I think so..." Sakura whispered. "I was half asleep at the time."

"Perhaps you should phone Eriol-kun once you get home," Tomoyo suggested.

"Uhn, maybe I will. Tomoyo-chan, can we keep what happened last night a secret between us? I'm sure Onii-chan already told Yukito-san, and that's fine, but..."

Tomoyo smiled in her kind way and rested a hand on Sakura's shoulder. "I won't tell them, Sakura-chan."

The car came to a halt then, and the chauffer opened the door. Tomoyo climbed out, followed by Kero and Sakura, who was pulling the collar of her shirt tighter against her bruised throat. Wei greeted them at the door with a warm smile and a beckoning hand.

"Sakura-san, Tomoyo-san, Yelan-sama has been awaiting your arrival," he said, ushering them inside. "They wait for you in Master Syaoran's bedroom."

"Syaoran's bedroom? Why?" Sakura asked quickly.

"There is no cause for alarm," Yelan said in greeting with a brief nod of thanks to Wei. She escorted the two girls into her son's room.

Sakura gasped. "Syaoran? What... what happened? Who did this to you?"

Syaoran glanced at her with one bruised eye. He was seated on his bed, surrounded by his four sisters, who were fussing over him. A bag of ice was held to his left eye.

"We don't know," Meiling replied. "When he didn't come down for breakfast, Wei-san went to check on him. This was how we found him."

"His injury is a mystery. My son did not leave the house last night, and yet Wei is positive that he heard no intruders enter. Besides, if the attack had occurred here, we would have sensed it," added Yelan.

"Syaoran? Do you remember what happened?" asked Sakura hoarsely, wincing at the sight of the bruise on her love's face.

"I do not," he stated. "I went to sleep last night, and then this morning, I woke with a sense of pain and this bruise."

Syaoran pressed a hand to his temple, frustrated at his inability to remember what had happened. His head ached from his injury and trying to think only made it seem worse.

Noticing his discomfort, Sakura stepped past Meiling and sat down beside Syaoran. She cupped his cheeks with her hands and turned his face towards her own. For a moment, instead of seeing a set of golden brown eyes, she thought that she was looking into eyes the color of ashes. But then he blinked, and his eyes had returned to their normal shade, leaving Sakura wondering if she had seen correctly.

"Sakura?" Syaoran questioned, feeling strange. He couldn't understand why she was staring at him so pensively.

Sakura blinked, then shook herself and laughed a little. "Sorry. I think I spaced out," she said softly. The others in the room chuckled.

'If only Syaoran could remember that this is one of the things that he loved about Sakura,' Yelan thought with a touch of sadness, watching the girl whom she cherished as a daughter giggle.

SsSsSsSsS

"I only need a little more time... Soon, your emotions will be gone completely and your body will be mine. Then, I can retrieve my friends from that awful girl." Void gazed with satisfaction at the sand, which had piled up to Syaoran's waist. "It won't be long now."

Syaoran glowered at the Card. "Did you ever stop to think that maybe the Sakura Cards are happy where they are?" he hissed. "Besides, Sakura is right! This isn't the way to make friends. You can't force someone to like you."

"Shut up," Void growled. "What would you know about making friends, boy? You've always had someone who cared for you. If I can get friends this way, then this is how it will happen!"

"Void! Void! Come back! Void!" Syaoran shouted. He resorted to banging on the glass, as if that could bring the vanishing Card back. It was no use. The sand had risen to the point where he was trapped; unable to move back and forth or even climb atop of the glittering particles.

"Sakura... please... stay away from me... just leave me alone... leave me alone!"

SsSsSsSsS

"Leave me alone!"

The sudden sound of Syaoran's voice was enough to cause the other occupants of the room to fall into silence. Everyone turned to regard the supposedly emotionless boy in surprise.

After a few awkward seconds, during which amber eyes blazed with an untold emotion, Syaoran's expression once again became blank and he began to slump forward. Yelping, Sakura dove to catch him.

"Syaoran-kun!" Sakura cried, rolling the limp form over. "Syaoran-kun!"

"That is not Syaoran, Sakura-san," a powerful voice spoke. Eriol stood in the doorway of the room, staff in hand. "At least, he won't be for long."

**Author's Note: **Everything isn't all drama in this fic, so I wonder what will happen next? This fic is starting to near the end, so don't worry. IT WILL BE FINISHED.


	7. Save Me, Please

**Author's Note:** Seeemmmm-break! And what better use for it than to update ALL my fics…I know, I know that it's been so long, but you'll have to understand that college life is really KILLING me. And it's a whole lot harder considering that I am boarding in a boarding house that has no computer and there are weeks that I don't get to go home at all so -mphmph!

this is un-betaed…sorry…it was rushed, so I hope you'll understand if you encounter a few grammatical errors and some typos. Gomen.

**Chibi Heero:** Less talk and more typing!

**Kawaii Authoress:** Okay, okay…well without further ado I give you…oh wait the Legend and the Lexicon!

**Legend:** "speech" 'thought'

**Lexicon:** hayaku-hurry  
Yamete- stop  
Gomen-Sorry

**Chibi Heero:** Okay now that, that's over with, can we please go on with the story!

**Kawaii Authoress:** I can see that someone is pretty excited to know what's going to happen..okay, okay…

**Chibi Heero:** Just hurry it up will you? The suspense is killing me!

**Kawaii Authoress:** Well then maybe I should wait a bit long--GULP! Chibi Heero points gun at Kawaii Authoress' head okay less talk and more typing! Long chapter ahead, minna-san! ENJOY!

**Chapter 7: Save Me, Please**

"Eriol-kun! What are you doing here?" Sakura asked, a feeling of hope filling her at the sigh of her friend, who just might have the answer to what their problem was. After all who better than the reincarnation of Clow to help them fight the curse of the former Clow Card, Void.

'Maybe he can help bring Syaoran's memories and feelings back.' Sakura thought excitedly, completely disregarding Eriol's words. She was even more overjoyed when she recognized the three figures standing behind him it was Spinel Sun, Nakuru and Ms. Kaho.

Sakura rose to greet them, when suddenly Syaoran assumed a fighting stance and started to attack their guest.

"Syaoran!" Sakura shouted shocked at the sudden change in the boy's behavior and in his physical appearance as well. His brown hair and chocolate-brown eyes had turned to ash gray and his supposed unemotional face portrayed no other emotion but anger.

"He is not…" Eriol called out as he dodged every single attack that Syaoran launched at him, he was able to block Syaoran's kick with his arm but it was strong enough to throw him off to the ground. "UGH!"

"Eriol-kun!" Tomoyo cried rushing to the blue-haired boy's side to help him, but he stopped her with a raised hand as he tried to stand up by himself. Sakura and the others remained frozen at the sight. None of them had expected this out of Syaoran.

"He is…not Syaoran, Sakura!"

"What are you talking about Eriol?" Kero asked, already transformed into his original form and protecting his mistress.

"Syaoran! Stop this, this very instant! What do you think you're doing, attacking Eriol like that?" Yelan ordered, but it fell on deaf ears. Syaoran never changed his stance, and on his face a sadistic grin was plastered.

"He's right! I am NOT Syaoran!" he answered, but the voice was not Syaoran's. It was cold and empty as-

"Void!" Sakura shouted! "But I thought I already changed you into a Sakura card!"

"Well you thought wrong Card Mistress. I am not that easy to beat, so don't underestimate me."

Sakura grabbed the cards and looked at the card where Void was trapped, right after the card had been transformed she never dared to look at it, and was surprised to find that the card was empty and that it was indeed still a Clow Card!

"Sou na…how come I never noticed it…"

"Because you were too pre-occupied about your precious Syaoran!" she answered, not letting her guard down as both Eriol and Sakura took out their staffs.

"You cannot stop me." She stated looking at the two card masters, "I will have this boy's body and I will get the cards back!"

"Sakura! NOW!"

"TIME!"

Time Card's effect, however, was no match for Void card but since she was still recovering, her movement was slowed.

"Keroberos! Hold him down!" Eriol ordered as he ran to grab Syaoran's other side before Time loses its effect.

Just when Keroberos and Eriol had tackled Syaoran, Time immediately went back to its card form, leaving the Card Mistress panting, her body swaying a bit before completely losing her balance.

"Sakura!" Meiling cried as she caught Sakura.

"Kaho-san, hayaku! The sleeping spell!" Eriol ordered as he and Keroberos struggled to keep Syaoran down.

The woman wasted no time and started chanting, through the chanting a ring of light appeared beneath the three struggling forms.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! YAMETE!"

"That voice! Kaho-san, stop it! It's Syaoran again!" Sakura cried trying to move away from Meiling's embrace.

"Sakura no, don't interfere, it might be a trick!"

"Meiling, let me go! Syaoran's hurting! Stop it! Please! Tomoyo!" Sakura called, to her best friend and pleaded with her eyes to stop them. But she too knew that it would be best for all of them to not interfere, and all she could do was embrace her frantic friend.

"No! Please! Stop it! Can't you see you're hurting him?" Sakura pleaded tears running down her eyes as she watched the one man she truly loved scream in agony and it hurt her, so much, every scream that echoed through the room was like a whip to her heart for she was powerless to stop it.

"Yameteeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee!" Sakura screamed as a burst of light enveloped Syaoran and both his pain and scream intensified.

Once the light had disappeared, everyone stopped moving and looked at Syaoran's still form. His eyes and hair had returned to their original color, his skin pale and he was breathing heavily; slowly he turned to look at Sakura and smiled at her.

Sakura felt her heart jump, as hot tears came running down her cheeks, he was back…he was the real Syaoran. His eyes held those loving emotions he always had for her and his smile was warm, he was the real feeling Syaoran again!

"Syaoran!" she cried as she jumped out of her friends' embrace to Syaoran's side.

But before Sakura could even get to him she heard him whisper in a hoarse voice, "Sakura…save me."

Those were that last things she heard before Syaoran had lost all consciousness.

SsSsSsSsSsS

An hour has passed since the recent attack of Void, Syaoran's still unconscious form lay on the bed, with Sakura sitting beside him watching him sleep. Quietly she took one of his hands into her own, placing it against her cheek.

"…_save me…"_

Tears were threatening to come down her eyes once again, but she tried to hold them back. She didn't want to cry anymore, right now was not the time for crying, right now Syaoran needed her to save him and she wasn't going to let him down. He had saved her life more than once, and now she wanted to return the favor.

"Don't worry Syaoran, I promise you, I will save you. No matter what happens, no matter how hard it takes…I will save you…I won't lose you!" she promised, her voice quivering, but her eyes shone with determination as she remembered that one brief moment when she caught a glimpse of the Syaoran who loved her.

There was still hope to get him back.

Everyone else was in the dining room, talking. Touya and Yukito had rushed to the Li household from the middle of their class when Yue informed Yukito of a presence of a Clow Card coming from that direction.

"How long will the spell last?" Yue asked.

"It depends. Normally the spell is enough to keep one unconscious for a night, but I'm sure that Void must be trying to break away from that spell as we speak."

"Eriol, is there any way that we can stop Void?" Touya asked, a bit worried, though he would never openly admit that he was worried for Syaoran's welfare after all he still had his pride.

"Didn't Clow give you any instruction on how to defeat that thing?" Kero asked, pacing back and forth, "It just doesn't seem like Clow Reed to do something that will hurt Sakura like this."

"I really have no idea what are Clow Reed's intentions for allowing this to happen, or for creating the card. I didn't even know that Void could possess a body, all I knew was that she was going to erase the emotions of someone who had stronger powers than she did at the moment of her capture." Frustrated Eriol dug his hands into his blue locks, pulling at them, hoping to relieve his growing headache.

"Well she has erased my son's emotions and is taking over his body and she still hasn't been captured!"

"I don't know! I don't know! Clow Reed left me no memories about this card or how to defeat this thing!"

"Eriol-kun…" Tomoyo only placed a soothing arm around Eriol's shoulders.

Everyone remained silent after the reincarnation's little outburst, the sound of the clock was the only noise inside the room. Meiling looked at everyone sitting around the table, their heads bowed and their faces grave, the tension surrounding them was thick enough that you can cut a knife through it.

"So what can we do now?" Meiling squeaked, drawing everyone's attention towards her.

"We're going to save Syaoran." Sakura declared, walking down the stairs behind Meiling.

"Sakura, how do you propose we do that?" Touya queried, as he rose from the chair, glaring hardly at his little sister. "How can we save Syaoran, if none of us, not even Eriol knows how to defeat that thing?"

"Doing something is better than just sitting here and doing nothing at all! The longer we stay here doing nothing, the less time Syaoran has before Void completely destroys him!"

"We are not doing nothing! We are trying to think of a way we can defeat this thing!" Touya yelled from across the room.

"And what have you come up since then?"

That question silenced her brother; her words were like a cold swift blade cutting through his glare.

She knew they were trying their best to help and she was grateful for them all, and she hadn't really meant to insult them; but she knew that time was of the essence in saving Syaoran, and time was something they didn't have.

"And how do you plan to do this? By yourself?" he pressed as Sakura reached the bottom of the staircase.

"I'm not saying that I don't need your help. All I'm saying is that maybe we should go about this differently. I need your help, all of your help."

Images of Syaoran's face kept flashing before her eyes as she looked at each and every one of her friends

"_Sakura…save me."_

"We need to stop on depending on Clow Reed now, his memory on Eriol and on his powers. Before, when we had battled the Void card Syaoran had noticed that she isn't affected by anything that is of Clow Reed's creations. So if we're going to stop her, we need to find a different way."

"But how can we do that?" Kero asked the one question that has been puzzling them ever since the meeting had begun.

"I plan to follow Void in her hiding place, inside Syaoran."

"That's impossible! You cannot enter another human mind!"

"If Void can do it, then so can I. I just need to find a way to do it."

"Sakura," Meiling interrupted, "I remember when I was a kid I remembered that there was a spell that allows a person to enter another's consciousness."

"Yes, I remember that scroll…" Yelan added, "You see that the Taoists believed that a person's mind is a whole different world, which is why it is possible for a person to separate their mind from the body through meditation."

"Yelan-sama, do you have these scrolls?"

"Yes, they must be in the library. But I don't exactly know where…"

"We'll help you find it!" Eriol exclaimed, he volunteered, looking at the others. Somehow their attitude have changed, their spirits raised at their new found hope.

"Let's do it!" Meiling cried to which everyone gave a cheer before hurrying to the library led by the Li sisters.

"Hai! And I'll go start sewing another costume for Sakura-chan!"

Everyone dropped on the floor at that announcement; trust Tomoyo to think of costumes at a time like this. Sakura sweat dropped. Tomoyo just smiled back at all of them.

Inside the library, Touya silently watched his little sister as she helped looked for the scrolls they'll need to defeat Void. He had to admit that though he disliked the kid, he was probably the best thing that ever happened to his sister.

He knew that it wasn't the moment to think about it, with Syaoran's life being in danger and probably the world, but he just couldn't help it. His mind was flooded with memories of their childhood together, and he could feel his heart swelling with pride at the same time he felt a bit sad, when did his baby sister grow up?

All of a sudden his scaredy-cat of a sister who always needed him to protect her, who was easily frightened by the thought of ghosts, and who always cried when she was scared or at a lost on what she should do had turned into a different person. Now his baby sister was no longer a baby.

'When did you stop needing me to protect you?'

"Touya?" Yelan interrupted his thoughts, as if knowing what was running through his mind, she placed a hand on his shoulder. "We're ready."

"Huh?"

"We've found the scrolls and everything has been prepared."

"Oh…sorry, I kinda…I was just thinking about…"

"It's okay Touya…I know how you feel. Your mother would be so proud at the kind of woman she has become, you raised her well."

The two approached Sakura, who was already dressed in one of Tomoyo's costumes, but this time unlike her usual extravagant costume, Sakura was dressed in a pink Chinese Kung Fu suit, with a gold lining and a Yin-Yang on the back, and the top was longer reaching up to her thighs.

"Sakura take these with you, you will need this when you fight with Void." Yelan then handed to her slips of talismans and a sword similar to what Syaoran has. Sakura held them tightly to her chest and jumped to embrace Yelan.

"Arigatou."

"Sakura, are you ready?" Eriol asked, his golden staff in his hands.

Looking around, she could see the encouraging smiles on all her friends' faces; taking a deep breath she nodded.

"Now remember Sakura, we can only keep the portal open for two hours. So when you find Void waste no time, and bring her out in this world. It is much easier if we capture her here."

Eriol then nodded towards the others, on his right were Yelan, Yue and Keroberos and on his left were Mizuki, Nakuru and Spinel Sun. On the floor, was a painting of the Yin-Yang and standing right in the center of the Yin-Yang lay Syaoran.

The group focused their chi into the mirror, and began chanting, calling onto the four elements of fire, lightning, wind, and water. Suddenly the Yin-Yang glowed and slowly a small ball of light appeared before Syaoran's sleeping form, and the others continued their chanting making the portal bigger.

Just as Sakura was about to approach the circle she felt a pull on her wrist and she was immediately crushed into her older brother's protective arms.

"Onii-san…"

"Come back safely, you and the brat, okay? I know you can do it! I've always believed in you."

"Sakura, the portal is open!" Tomoyo informed, smiling at her best friend. She had done her part now it was all up to Sakura.

"Now go!" Touya ordered, wasting no time Sakura turned and ran into the portal without hesitation.

'Syaoran, I'm coming!'

**Author's Note:** Wooohoo! A cliffie! I hope that was enough to let you know that I will still be updating my fics. I'll be honest, it might take me a really long time to update this, but please be patient with me. I'll try my best to updates as soon as I can, okay?

**1.** The whole thing about the Taoist beliefs and spells, there really is no Taoist basis on that. But please let's just play along. Also, notice the four elements? Those were the elements Syaoran calls upon in the show, though in the translation it says 'Thunder' but we all know and can see that it was 'Lightning'…

**2.** And wow we got to see a very sensitive side of Touya, and before anyone say he's being OOC in this chapter. I think this is just another side of Touya, that he hides but he obviously has a fatherly side in him.

I hope you guys liked it! And please leave a nice review on your way out!oh and a big "Thank You to those who remained loyal in reading and reviewing this fic despite the long time i take in updating, I really appreciate it. You guys encourage me to keep writing. So thank you and God bless.


	8. A Chain of Unrequited Love

**Author's Note: **Hello there, everyone! First I'm very happy to say that this fic has been beta-edited by my lovely beta SailorChibi so don't forget to thank her again for her wonderful work! Well, I know you must all be excited to find out what will happen now that Sakura is going face-to-face with the final card.

**Warning:** Very long and might be VERY sad.

**Chibi Heero: **So, without further ado!

**Legend: **"speech" 'thought'

**Chapter 8: A Chain of Unrequited Love**

"Hoe... Where am I..." Sakura's emerald eyes opened hesitantly, examining the immense space around her. She hadn't been quite sure what to expect, but this had never entered her thoughts. Syaoran's mind was like an endless hall with several closed doors. Even though she realized that each door led to a different place – a different memory? – she had no idea which one would lead to her precious Syaoran.

"Sakura!"

As the voice that called her name so desperately echoed around the hallway, Sakura turned in circles trying to pinpoint the location of it. Hearing his voice brought hope anew in her heart that she still had a chance to save the man she loved.

"Welcome, Card Mistress."

Spinning around quickly, Sakura brought her sword up in a challenging pose. Void simply smirked, her hands dangling by her side. She was entirely unconcerned with the girl before.

"Beware, Card Mistress," she said in a mocking tone. "Do you really wish to fight me? Whatever happens to me will happen to your beloved Syaoran."

"Liar," roared Sakura, anger flashing in her eyes. She tightened her grip on the sword, quivering with rage, and reached into one of the many hidden pockets of Tomoyo's costume. Swiftly, she drew forth a talisman, hurtled it towards Void, and spoke an incantation she had often heard Syaoran perform.

"Raitei Shourai!"

Lightening burst into view around the card's form, nearly obscuring her from view. Void shrieked and rocked back, trying to escape the sparkling pain that was rapidly spreading through her body. She collapsed on the ground, trembling with the force required to withstand the attack. Her image flickered as she cringed against the ground.

As Sakura reached for another talisman, the card lifted one shaking hand. A globe formed in the air between them, displaying Syaoran. Sakura cried out when she saw him being electrocuted as well and immediately ceased her attack. Tears filled her eyes when Syaoran slumped into the sand, eyes closed, and blood trickling from the corner of his mouth. Void had been telling the truth after all.

'How can I win without hurting Syaoran?' she wondered, swallowing hard. She looked at Void with wounded eyes.

"Why are you doing this?" she asked softly. "You wanted to have friends. You don't want to be alone. Why won't you let me be your mistress?"

The card rose slowly from her position on the ground. Without a word, she leapt through a door across the hall. Sakura yelped and took off after her, struggling to keep sight of the card, but once she entered the room, thick darkness surrounded her.

"Allow me to show you why, Card Mistress."

The darkness shifted around Sakura, changing into a room that she had never seen before. Bewildered, the girl looked around. On a table near her, she spotted one of her most prized posessions – the bear that Syaoran had made for her.

"Where am I? Why am I here?"

"_Selfish girl, you never realized how much Syaoran suffered because he had feelings for you. You have caused him so much pain, so much confusion. Because of you, he hurt not just himself, but others as well." _

"What are you talking about?" Sakura exclaimed, searching for the card.

"_You never knew because you did not care. It was a lie."_

Sakura's lips parted to speak, but before she could the room changed once more. She had a brief but frightening sensation of falling, and then she was standing in front of the Tsukimini shrine. A few feet away, she could see herself, along with Yukito, Touya, Tomoyo and Syaoran.

"What...?" Sakura whispered, trailing over to the group. She stared at them. She remembered this – it was when she gave Syaoran the knitted scarf in thanks for helping to soothe the sting of rejection.

"Am I... in Syaoran's memory?" she asked out loud, moving closer to the group. Her heart ached to see Syaoran alive and well once more.

"You still haven't told her how you feel, have you?" Tomoyo asked, drawing Sakura's attention.

"If I told her, it would only confuse her. She loved him for so long while he loved someone else," Syaoran answered, sighing as he stared longingly after Sakura and Yukito.

"She wouldn't know how to react, either," he continued. "She knows how much it hurts to be turned away, even by the nicest person. If I told her, she would be so worried about hurting me that she wouldn't think about it."

Tears once again filled Sakura's emerald eyes. She couldn't believe that Syaoran had been so selfless. If she had only realized his love for her sooner, they could have been together longer than they were. Instead, she had been too wrapped up in someone who didn't even love her in return. How blind she had been!

"_You have no idea how much you hurt him when you continued to ignore him for someone who didn't see you as Syaoran does."_

Sakura watched the group stroll away from her, her eyes locked on Syaoran's downcast form. She bowed her head and wrapped her arms around herself, biting her lip as Void continued to speak.

"_Syaoran was correct when he told you he understood how you felt during that time. He knew what it was like. You were too selfish to notice how much Syaoran was hurting, how much _they_ were hurting!"_

Something cold was wrapping its slender fingers around her heart. "They?" she whispered.

Suddenly, the shrine vanished. Sakura stepped backwards and turned around, finding herself looking at an enormous screen that showed herself flying towards a gigantic bear with a sword in her hand (1).

"Tomoyo-chan!" Sakura cried, forgetting that her friend couldn't hear her. She hurried towards the guest area of the room, freezing when she caught sight of her friends.

Sitting on the couch were Tomoyo and Syaoran, who had his arms wrapped around the slender girl. Tomoyo's beautiful violet eyes were brimming with tears, and she wept softly into the bear that she was holding in her arms.

Horrified, Sakura stared at her friends. She didn't think that she had ever seen Tomoyo cry, not in all the years that they had been friends. Tomoyo was always so mature and cheerful. What was so awful that she was reduced to tears?

She was almost afraid to find out.

"Daidouji, I think I should leave. I'm not the person you need to be with," Syaoran said softly, gently removing Tomoyo's grip. "I am sorry. All this time when I told you of my love, I had no idea I was hurting you."

"You... you can't even call me by my first name," Tomoyo whispered, several tears sliding down her cheeks.

"Daidouji – "

"I'm sorry, Li-kun." In one swift movement, Tomoyo rose to her feet and embraced him once more, her tears staining his shirt. "No matter how hard I try, I just can't make myself not love you." (2)

Distantly, Sakura heard the sound of something shattering, and knew it was a small piece of her heart. A choked sob escaped her mouth as she crumpled to her knees, staring at the two people she loved most. The blazing trail left by her tears did not just mark her cheeks, but her heart. Seeing her best friend hurting like that, hurt her as well. How long had Tomoyo suffered in silence?

"Daidouji, you know that I... I am not the person you should be talking to. I will hurt you," he said, trying once again to remove himself from her grasp.

"No, please. You are the one I want to be with. I always listen to you even though it hurts me. It's my turn now to talk, please, I need you to listen. I have no one else. I can't tell Sakura – if I did, once you told her of your feelings, she would be too confused."

"Tomoyo-chan," Sakura whimpered, her face drenched with tears. She wanted to look away, but she couldn't.

"You probably think that I am pathetic," Tomoyo muttered. "I know you can't love me because of Sakura. But I thought you deserved to know the truth. You are always so honest. You deserved to know."

"This makes it so..." Syaoran sighed, his youthful face troubled. "You know how much I love her. You are making it more complicated!"

"It's not. I just wanted you to know," Tomoyo said softly. She had mistakenly thought that it would hurt less if he knew. Now, she was realizing her mistake. She didn't want fall in love with Syaoran, but she couldn't control her feelings. Hearing how much Syaoran loves Sakura made her want to be loved like that as well, made her want for him to love her as well.

"I just wanted to let you know that I love you... I can't help myself. I'm sorry. I know it's wrong to want something I was never meant to have. But please, just this once, let me be selfish and have you for myself for one moment!"

The desperation in Tomoyo's voice made Sakura weep harder. All her beautiful, wonderful friend had asked for was one moment. One single, small moment in the entirety of life.

It was a selfish request, but somehow she felt that Tomoyo had the right to request it! Because ever since they were young, Tomoyo had always looked out for her, always encouraged and always helped her. And even now, Tomoyo was actually sacrificing her own feelings for their friendship!

"Tomoyo-chan, I would give it all to you," she sobbed, struggling to approach her friends. She was frozen in place.

"Please, stay with me for a while. Let me hold you, let me pretend that you love me, too."

Slowly, Tomoyo slipped to the ground as she dissolved into sobs. Her slender form trembled with the force of her cries. She was loosing control over everything and she had no one to hold on to.

Two strong arms wrapped around her, and Tomoyo leaned into them as Syaoran spoke. "It's okay for you to want something for yourself... Tomoyo."

"_How come you didn't realize your best friend was also in love with Syaoran? His words about loving you were like daggers to her fragile soul! She always helped you get what you needed, what you wanted, but what about what she wanted?"_

"Please, stop..." Sakura whimpered, more tears filling her eyes. She was disgusted with herself. Why had she never realized the sacrifices Tomoyo had made? Was the Void card right? Is she really a bad friend?

"_You tried to tell me what friendship should be like. You said that you can never force people to be your friends. But I do not want a friend like you; a horrible, selfish person who doesn't care if she is hurting others!"_

"That's not true!" she cried, shutting her eyes and shaking her head, her voice hoarse. The room shifted, and her eyes opened cautiously.

"Do you remember the promise we made?" Syaoran asked Meiling; at hearing his familiar voice Sakura had turned to see the two having a serious discussion. "You wanted me to tell you if I found someone that I like the best."

Pain flashed across Meiling's face. She balled her hands into fists. "It's Kinomoto-san."

"How did you – "

"I know you, Syaoran," Meiling interrupted, placing her fists on her waist. "The only girls you call by name are your sisters and I, so when you called Kinomoto by her first name..." She trailed off, fearing that she would burst into tears if she continued, and lowered her gaze to the ground. She didn't want to see the pity on the face of her former fiancé.

"Meiling-chan," Sakura whispered, watching her heartbroken friend flee the balcony. Syaoran followed, his face twisted with pain.

"_Did you think about the difficult situation in which you had placed Syaoran? Do you think he wanted to break her heart? Because of you, he had two choices – break her heart or break his own. But even he knew that he would break her heart by choosing her, because she would know he loved you. Whatever the choice, Meiling would be hurt... because of you."_

Tears streamed down the face of the Card Mistress as the full impact of her friends' sacrifices was laid open for her to see. She had never known that they were hurting as they were. She hadn't cared enough about them to look!

"You don't have to! I'll be okay, I'll get a taxi to Daidouji-san's house. I'll go to the airport from there," Meiling choked out, shaking Syaoran's grip off. She gave them a forced smile and left the apartment, slamming the door.

Every word Meiling had choked out Sakura felt her heart constrict, how could she have caused this much pain without even knowing it?

Meiling didn't leave, however – instead, she leaned against the door and stood still, shaking all over, until she heard footsteps approaching. Only then did she leave, running down the stairs and bursting out of the building.

She didn't want them to see her like this and if she saw them she knew that she might no longer be able to control herself and she didn't want to breakdown in front of Wei and the man she loved. She knew that if Syaoran saw her cry, it would hurt him- and that was the last thing she wanted to do, even if he had already caused her pain.

"Meiling!" Sakura cried, trying to run after her. She fell into a vortex, kicking and screaming. "Let go! I want to help her!"

"What about Meiling-chan?" she cried as she was set down in another memory. "First Tomoyo, now Meiling... when will it end?"

A cry filled the air. "It makes me so furious. I was the person Syaoran loved... I wouldn't give him up to anyone so easily! How come it had to end this way? I'm so mad! But I still like Kinomoto-san. She's a nice person."

"I understand," Tomoyo whispered, embracing Meiling as Sakura looked on.

"Tomoyo! Meiling!" Sakura rushed over them and tried to hug them both. She burst out crying when her arms went through them. She could offer them no comfort whatsoever. And though Sakura knew that she was a cause of the pain, she wanted so much to comfort her two best friends- because she also knew what it was like to be turned down.

But somehow she felt that Tomoyo's and Meiling's sacrifice were greater compared to hers. Because unlike with Yukito, where in all she felt for him was a strong infatuation, Tomoyo and Meiling truly loved Syaoran (3).

"So I keep telling myself that it's okay that Syaoran likes her. But it hurts! It hurts so bad. I want to cry until I die!"

Meiling's voice rang through the room, piercing and wrought with frustration and pain. She sobbed into Tomoyo's lap, releasing the pent-up grief and sorrow in her cries. She had loved him for so long. It was hard to understand that he was no longer hers to love.

"I want to cry until I can't cry anymore!"

As Meiling cried on Tomoyo's lap Tomoyo embraced her head, tears flowing freely from her eyes, she too was crying for she was still hurt. She had tried to hide it, make herself strong for her friend, but she could no longer control it after seeing Meiling the way she was, the sigh had opened healing wounds in her heart.

Though Meiling was completely unaware how much Tomoyo understood exactly what she felt. Meiling simply thought that Tomoyo's was just crying in sympathy for her. She had no idea that she too had undergone the same fate with the same man. The only difference was that Tomoyo at that time had absolutely no one to run to, and because she didn't want Meiling to experience that she decided to be there for Meiling. She knew the risk, but she didn't want Meiling to be left alone in her grief.

"You're not alone, Meiling-chan…I'm here for you…" she comforted as she lowered herself so she could embrace her new friend. Their bodies shaking in deep anguish as they cried their hardest until they could cry no more for one Li Syaoran.

So the two of them sought comfort from one another, the two people who had loved Syaoran truly but could not be loved back. They had one love, one heartbreak and one tear.

"Meiling, Tomoyo, I'm sorry!" wailed Sakura, struggling to offer comfort. Her words fell on deaf ears, for she was only an observer in a memory that would haunt her for the rest of her life. She had thought that they were happy, and only now did she see how truly blind she had been.

"_You didn't know how you hurt them because all you thought about was yourself. You are selfish! What kind of friend are you!"_

"Shut up! Stop! Please, stop!" She clapped her hands over her ears.

"_That's why I don't want you to be my mistress. All you ever think of is yourself!"_

Sakura opened her eyes to look for the card, but instead she saw something even worse. Outside the window, watching Tomoyo and Meiling, was Syaoran. The look of pain in his eyes made her want to die.

"_This is his memory, Syaoran's memory. He saw them crying because of him, because he loved you."_

"No..."

"_Yes. It is all your fault."_

"No!" Sakura screamed as an abyss fell onto her. She found herself inside of an hourglass as sand sprinkled down onto her head from above. She knew that she was trapped, but after seeing all the pain she had caused, she didn't care. She deserved to be buried in the sand.

So absorbed was the broken Card Mistress that she did not notice Syaoran a short distance away. He pounded on the glass, struggling to make himself heard. The sand had reached his neck, but Void had a new, bigger target.

"_Now you know why I chose to erase Syaoran's memory."_

Sakura looked up at the card, her face streaked with tears. "I don't understand."

"_Syaoran had many painful memories. He did not want to remember them. He wanted to forget."_

"Wanted to forget..." she echoed, her eyes glazing over. If she had turned her head, she would have seen Syaoran frantically shaking his head, denying the cruel words of the Void card.

"_When a person has faced so much pain, it is better that they just forget it all. Syaoran has been hurt so much since he fell in love with you. Your love has only given him heartbreak. Why do you want him to return to that?"_

"That's not true! Why would he want to forget this important feeling?" she whispered. "I've been to a world where you loose it. It's empty and sad."

"_Have you experienced heartbreak? Now that you have, is it not worse? You have tasted rejection and pain and suffering. You've seen how your friends have suffered because of you. Don't you think it's better they exist without this feeling? Without it, they won't get hurt."_

"They won't?" All of a sudden, fatigue finally catching up with her, Sakura felt a taste of this numbness. She had cried all her tears and no matter how sad she felt no more could come out of her eyes. And because she could no longer cry, she no longer had any means of escape- her emotions, her sadness, her anger at herself was bottling up in her heart.

"_When you can't love, you can't get hurt. You can't hurt anyone. Don't you want to save them from being hurt?"_

The card's words echoed in her hear, in her entirety, and for a brief moment Sakura wondered why she felt so hollow. The answer however was not hidden from her, it was because she had hurt so many people- so many have suffered, was love worth all the hurt she was feeling right now? Was her love for Syaoran worth fighting for now that she knows how much pain it had caused her best friends before and how much more it will hurt them afterwards?

Hesitantly, Sakura nodded. Void was making sense, everything the card had said was true. If there weren't such things as love no one would get hurt, no one would feel betrayed and unloved. If there was nothing good, then there will be nothing bad that'll be needed to balance it out. Love was the source of all things good, but it was also the source of all things that hurt. She didn't want her beloved friends to hurt anymore. She wanted to ease their pain. Void wanted to help.

"_You are hurt, Card Mistress. You're wounded."_

Again, she nodded as more tears fell. "Yes, it hurts here," she said, placing one hand over her heart. It hurt so much that she could no longer contain it, but at the same time she couldn't pour it out. It was too much pain to bear, and she wanted to lose this feeling. She didn't want to hurt anymore.

"It hurts here."

"_Then please... allow me to help you to... forget."_

**Author's Note: **Woohoo! A cliffie! This should get you guys hooked! You know, when I look at this fic and what they've been doing; I almost forget that these guys are only in the sixth grade!

Anyway, you may have noticed that not everything is canon here. Don't forget that I'm adding a few twists. So yeah, just in case you were a little confused by scenes that didn't appear in the anime or manga, no need because this is still a slightly AU fic.

You know I really, REALLY like the way this fic is turning out, but it's so sad that it isn't as popular as my other CCS fics…To my current readers: I encourage you to tell your friends about this fic. Besides, I usually get energized to type my fics when I have lots of reviews!

Anyway, I hope you liked this! Please don't forget to leave a nice review!

**Chibi Heero:** Don't forget to tell all your friends about this, okay?

**(1)**In case of any confusion, this happened a long time after the bear incident, not a day after…a long time after . so this happened right after the festival.

**(2)**I think it's quite possible for Tomoyo to have feelings for Syaoran, I mean always listening to Syaoran explaining how much he loves Sakura will make anyone fall for him! I actually fell in love with Syaoran with the way he talked about her, and how he always puts her before anything else, so I think Tomoyo can possibly fall for Syaoran just by listening to him.

**(3)**I'm not actually a firm believer of "Love at first sight" because how can you love someone you don't know? So I believe that what Sakura felt for Yuki was just a strong crush- I even have a theory that she was only also attracted to him because of Yue's power. Kinda like Syaoran did, only hers was just greater; and very much like her attraction to Kaho, when she feels all sweet whenever she looks at her but she didn't exactly fall for Kaho because she's straight. So yeah, but anyone can disagree for everyone is entitled to their own insight.


	9. Precious Memories

**Author's Note: **Sorry I took so long to update….I've had some problem with…well um…hehehe, my love life recently…

**Chibi Heero: **What problems? You don't even have a love life!

**Kawaii Authoress: **And that my friend IS the problem. Anyway all joking aside, I've taken too much time updating, so I won't be taking more of your time with my dallying.

**Chibi Heero:** O_o

**Legend: **"speech" 'thought' _words in italics- well you'll figure it out…_

**Chapter 9: Precious Memories**

_"I want to live my life carrying all my memories with me, even if those memories are painful and even if they do nothing but hurt me deeply. I want to keep them, even those memories that I sometimes wish I could forget. As long I carry them with me, as long as I keep holding on and someday I will be strong enough that those memories won't hurt me anymore and I'll be glad to have them._

_I don't think that memories should be forgotten forever…"_

~Momiji Souma

"Then please... allow me to help you to... forget."

Very slowly Void reached down to touch the Card Mistress' head, she was going to win, everyone will soon forget and now she won't be so lonely anymore. They won't be happy without her anymore.

Her pale hands reached to touch the Card Mistress' head but before she could touch them a loud roar echoed throughout the entire area. A large black wolf attacked the other girl, biting her arm causing the girl to disappear. With Void's magical hold gone, her hypnosis on Sakura had slowly lost its effect draining her of her energy in the process causing her to pass out. The last thing she saw was the animal's legs approaching her.

"Syaoran…help…me…"

When the Card Mistress once again opened her eyes she found that she was in some kind of forest. The forest was dark, and all the plants there were too dry to even be alive, and from the looks of the forest she was sure that there weren't any living creatures in it.

From afar she saw the wolf she had seen earlier before she passed out, walk towards her, which made her wonder where the wolf could have come from. It stopped just a few feet from her, and she was surprised at the intensity of his stare. Instead of fear, a sense of fascination bubbled inside her at seeing a wild creature.

Slowly she reached out to pet the animal to show that she was thankful for its help, but what happened next was not something she expected.

"If you pet me I swear I'm going to bite you."

"H-hoe?!"

Once the shock of a talking wolf had worn off from her system, she noticed how familiar those brown eyes were and his voice sounded so much like… "Syaoran?"

"No."

"Sorry it's just that you were in him, I thought maybe you were him in some other form..."

"You and that other girl are in him as well, but I'm not asking you if you're Syaoran, right?"

Sakura had no idea how to react! This wolf was just so mean! And it seemed that he had no other flavor besides sarcasm. When the girl made no move to reply, the canine continued. "I'm the only one who's keeping Syaoran from being completely overpowered by that card. I'm his protector."

Her eyes shining brightly, she proclaimed her realization from what he had explained, "Are you his guardian angel?"

With an annoyed growl the wolf only answered, "Mistress, do I look anything like an angel to you?"

"Sorry."

"For what? For mistaking me for an angel or for nearly getting all of Syaoran's memories and emotions erased along with yours and the entire worlds' as well? If it's the former I don't really care, but if it's the latter a simple 'sorry' just won't suffice."

Sakura's eyes widened in surprise, she hadn't expected to be saved by a wolf, and now said wolf was scolding her! It was already weird to see a wolf speaking to her, but the feeling was immediately gone as his words struck her. And all she could so was to lower her head in shame. The wolf just scoffed at the reaction and continued.

"I thought you came in here, to save Syaoran not the other way around. It doesn't matter anymore, I've saved you now, but the next time you decide to throw everything away just so you can't feel the pain anymore I'm not going to interfere. Fail the world and the ones who love you for all I care."

Sakura flinched, her bangs continued to hide her face but the wolf was fully aware that she was trying her best to keep herself from crying, he guessed that maybe he was being too harsh- she was after all just a little girl. "Sometimes I wonder why Syaoran trusts you too much, you're just a little girl, who is obviously too weak and too scared to fight a battle. But in case you haven't fully understood what's going on, I need you to follow me."

Well just because he realized he was being too harsh, doesn't necessarily mean he would lighten up.

He tugged at the girls clothes to pull her out of her pity fest, and led the way once he was sure that the mistress was following close behind. The two continued to walk deeper into the garden in silence, it seemed that it led to a forest and the further they got the darker the place became. The wolf could tell that the young child was distracted and he was about to scold her to pull herself together because she would be useless if something attacked them.

However, he bit his tongue when he heard a soft sob coming from her lips; he didn't need to add more salt to the injury. He already got some sense in her head with his scolding earlier and he was sure that was enough.

Yes, he knew he was being harsh, but the fate of the world was in her hands, she needed to know that it was not just her and Syaoran that this card was after. She needed to understand the gravity of the situation. Granted he knew that this was too big a responsibility for someone like her, they had no choice. She was the only one who is powerful enough to defeat the card, and he has now taken it upon himself to help her.

"Listen carefully; the card doesn't just plan on erasing Syaoran's emotions, once she's erased his emotions the body just basically becomes an empty shell. She plans to take over Syaoran's body and use it for her purpose which is to erase everyone's emotions." The wolf explained, his gruff voice breaking the silence that had settled between the pair

"Sh-she manipulated me, she made me think that a world like that is better, she made me feel so much pain so I would choose it. And I did! I failed didn't I?" Sakura cried, stopping in her tracks and looked with anguished eyes at the wolf in front of her.

The wolf stopped too, he turned his head to her and smiled a gentle smile. "'Not yet, there's still hope. You're right about the card tricking you, she made you feel responsible for your friends' pain and anyone who was made to feel like that would have probably fallen into the same trap."

"But it didn't happen to anyone, it happened to me! I nearly killed Syaoran, I- I- he saw me...he saw me give up." Realizing the situation, she covered her face with her hands in attempt to hide her tears.

"Yes he saw, but it doesn't mean he was disappointed, he knew you needed help that was why he got me to help you." The wolf answered; when his words seemed to have failed to calm the other he opted for another gesture that always helped uplift others. Sure he hated doing it, but it was the only thing that had very promising results.

With a whimper for added effect he approached the crying girl and licked the top of her palms, when she lowered it to look at the wolf, the wolf simply used that as an opening to lick her cheeks and wipe off the tears at the same time. From tears to laughter the licking had served its purpose once again as he continued to tickle the girl. He realized that it's been such a long time since he's heard a child's laughter and it was like music to his ears.

"Who are you by the way? I mean I know you're protecting Syaoran, but why?"

"Who I am is not as important as to what I must do to help you."

"Huh? How are you going to help me?"

"Follow me." And the two continued their walk into the dark forest.

As they got deeper and deeper into the forest Sakura could hear the faint sound of water, and as they neared their destination she saw that there had been a complete change of scenery. For what she assumed to be the middle of the dark forest, was a small area with a lake. Unlike the dark forest that they just crossed, this area was glowing from an unknown source of light, and the plants and tress were anything but dead.

The two stopped, Sakura taking in the peaceful sight, while the wolf approached the lake. "Where are we?"

"When you first entered Syaoran's mind, you saw a hallway with plenty of closed doors, correct? Each of those doors leads to a memory of Syaoran, but there is one door that leads to this place. You may not have noticed it, but at the end of the hall there is a big double-door that leads to here and "here" is Syaoran's consciousness. As the Void card erases his memories she is slowly consuming his consciousness, which would explain the darkness in the outer areas."

Sakura nodded in understanding as she stood over the lake beside the wolf that seemed to be observing the water. "This place is the core of Syaoran's being; all of his important memories are well-kept in here as well. He keeps them here, because it is these memories that slowly made him to be the person he is today."

Looking around and seeing the place peaceful, serene and unaffected by Void's power Sakura was slowly filled with the feeling that they might be able to save Syaoran. "This place isn't consumed yet, so that must mean that we still have a chance to save Syaoran, right?"

Not meeting the other's hopeful eyes the wolf could only shake his head. "We cannot be sure about that. Syaoran is strong and he's still fighting her off from this place, but it won't be long before the darkness consumes this area as well and when that happens-."

"No! Don't say it! You said you'd help me, so help me, don't say things that might happen if I lose because I already know what might happen! And I'll do anything to make sure that it doesn't!" The wolf looked up at her, surprised at her angry tone, her eyes shone in determination as she continued.

"Our friends and our family are still outside waiting for me to bring back Syaoran and I won't disappoint them. I'll bring him back, I'll defeat Void! No matter how dark things may be, I know there's still a way. So don't say that we'll lose him! I've already given up once and it nearly killed Syaoran! I won't give up again! I won't ever give up!"

The moment she cried that out a light emitted from the pond engulfing the young girl's body and in a matter of seconds the wolf was now staring at a blank space where the girl once stood.

"I can only go this far in helping you, the rest is up to you, Sakura." A small smile crept on his lips and looked up in the sky and whispered, "Now I know why you fell in love with her, she truly is special."

SsSsSsSsS

'Not again…where am I this time?' was the first thought that came into her mind as she opened her eyes and finding that she was in another place. It was a dark room, getting up to look around for an exit.

_Card Mistress_

Sakura turned to the direction of the voice but no one was there. She was sure that someone had called out to her, it was barely a whisper, but she heard it clearly whisper her name.

She heard the sound of clicking noises of shoes, she tried to look for a hiding place but she was too late, soon light filled the room and saw Mei Ling standing at the doorway. "What are you doing here?"

"Huh- Meiling-chan? Uhm…where am I?" She asked the girl, but the other didn't answer back, instead she just walked right THROUGH her!

"H-hoe!!!" Sakura looked down at her body in shock, but she wasn't she was as opaque as opaque could be! She couldn't poke a finger through her hand so how come Mei Ling was able to walk through her? She was just about to talk to the girl and ask her, but what she saw kept her frozen.

With the light Sakura was able to see where she was exactly, she was in one of meditation room in the Li household; she was sure as she has been there before. And at the center, sitting atop of the YIN-YANG design of the floor was Syaoran. With his legs tucked underneath him, his eyes closed and breathing deeply.

"Mei Ling you're interrupting my meditation." Syaoran's voice echoed through the empty room and through the Card Mistress ears and she realized how she missed hearing it with his annoyed gruff tone that was purely Syaoran's. Something ached in her heart when she heard him speak, it was a pain she never knew she'd ever feel once again.

"Yes, and you're making me late for my date! Finish meditating later, get up and let's go already!" Mei Ling cried as she pulled her cousin out of the circle and out of the room. Sakura was quick to follow them out before she lost sight of the two.

"I don't really understand why you're in such a hurry to see what's-his-name?" Syaoran muttered as his cousin continued to push him towards the decided meeting place.

"Chien. And if you're going to complain all the time then next time don't volunteer to chaperone ever again! Because I don't need a chaperone-"

"I wanted to meet him." The words were uttered in such a serious tone that Mei Ling stopped. Syaoran turned to face Mei Ling, his eyes serious and his voice stern. "I wanted to make sure that this guy won't make you cry."

"He's not you Syaoran." Sakura gasped at Mei Ling's bluntness, but Syaoran remained unmoved, as if her words didn't hurt him at all. But Sakura knew that it did affect him, because she could feel it, because she was in his memory.

"I was still broken hearted from when you told me the truth about your feelings, but Chien was there for me. He was a good friend. At first…I tried to look for you in him, but I realized that he wasn't you. And that was what I needed, someone who wouldn't remind me of you. He helped me to let go, to move on, and I learned to find my own self, the one who doesn't need you."

Avoiding his gaze, Mei Ling walked past him, Syaoran immediately followed so they were walking side by side. "I know I hurt you too, but you need to remember that I let go of you, and I chose to move on. You have to stop beating yourself over breaking my heart. It was no one's fault, we all get hurt when we fall in love, but what matters is that we learn from it so we can grow to become a better person."

Mei Ling stopped. They were at the park, by the fountain where they had agreed to meet Chien. She turned to him, her face beaming and the sun's rays only made her face glow.

"I'm not angry at you because you loved me enough to tell me the truth and even though it hurt me for a while, it made me realize that my world doesn't just revolve around you. I met more people, I made more friends, and I even found the one guy who could love me the way you loved Sakura-chan." As she said those words, her eyes turned to look past Syaoran; with a smile she waved her hand at the person who was approaching them.

Both Sakura and Syaoran turned to see the other person; the boy had jet black hair, wearing eye glasses, and a big smile on his face. He was running towards them waving back at Mei Ling, and just as he was about to get closer he tripped! He didn't even get a chance to find his balance for he immediately introduced his rather handsome face to the eager ground.

Mei Ling immediately ran to help him get up, leaving a rather stunned Syaoran. From where Syaoran stood, he could hear the boy mutter his apologies, "Hehehe…the ground tripped me. I really should be more careful next time."

Sakura as Syaoran walked towards the two with a relieved smile on his face, "Yeah, he's really not like me at all…"

_We all get hurt, but the hurting will stop soon. _

"Syaoran-kun…" Sakura whispered as she tried to reach for the other boy but before she could touch him, he faded and soon everything faded as well.

But instead of panicking, Sakura remained steady. She was used to it by now, and knew that she was only meant to see a small portion of his memory.

_A new love can heal a broken heart._

"Daidouji? Is this really necessary?"

Sakura opened her eyes to see another chapter in Syaoran's life that changed him. She was standing right inside Tomoyo's Sewing Room where she usually design and create ALL her costumes. And currently Syaoran was standing in the middle of the room, on the round platform while Tomoyo dumped different shades of green cloths on him.

"Of course this is necessary! Not all kinds of green can go perfectly well with pink, and I need both your costumes to harmonize for when we shoot my next video!"

Sakura couldn't help it… she sweatdropped.

"Tomoyo-chan…" Sakura mumbled.

"I'm really glad you came to visit us Li-kun, I know Sakura was really happy." Tomoyo said out of the blue, as she decided to take measurements now that she had found the perfect shade of green.

"She didn't seem enthusiastic to see me, maybe I really shouldn't have come here-"

"Li-kun, Sakura-chan is very shy. But I'm her best friend, I know her, and I know she's happy to see you. I'm happy to see you as well."

"Are you really?" The softness in Syaoran's voice stopped Tomoyo from taking down notes. Slowly she set her pen and notebook down, and walked towards the platform facing Syaoran.

_You can hold onto the happy and bitter memories, just as long as you let go of the bitter feelings._

Carefully she took both his hands into hers, and looked up at his chocolate-brown eyes. The eyes that once captivated her, the eyes that she once longed to have looked upon her with love, but when their eyes met Syaoran no longer saw the longing she once had. Instead he saw a true happy smile on her lips and in her eyes.

"I really am happy to see you again; after all, you are a good friend of mine…Syaoran-kun."

Sakura felt tears well up in her emerald eyes; her best friend was no longer hurting, Tomoyo was happy and she could be happy for her as well. Seeing her smile, had somehow relieved her from the guilt she has been burdening herself with, the memory she had seen made her feel as if Tomoyo had forgiven her, and somehow she was able to forgive herself.

"Arigatou, Tomoyo-chan."

_And once you let go of those bitter feelings …you can finally move on._

The young girl found herself being pulled slowly into an unknown darkness reluctantly, she had enjoyed that memory. It felt as if that was how their life should be going on by now had she defeated the Void card sooner. She liked it; it felt normal, they were all happy.

Once she reached the bottom, she got up and was surprised to see a much younger version of Syaoran hiding behind a tree. He was sitting on the ground his legs wrapped in his small wounded arms.

"Syaoran-kun….what happened to you?" Sakura asked, approaching the smaller boy. She reached out to hold those small bleeding hands into her own, but her hand passed right through.

"It's my fault papa is gone, I was weak! My father died because I was weak! He promised that he would be with me forever, but now he's gone!" Though she couldn't see his face due to his hunched form, from his voice she could tell that he wasn't crying, but his voice revealed that there was plenty of restrained anger inside.

"He lied!" He cried, getting up and turning around to resume his training. His hands were bleeding and they hurt him so much, but it was all right. He welcomed any pain that was better than the one that was eating him up inside.

Sakura looked up to see that the tree that stood behind him was beaten and had blood all over from, what she guessed, his training to become stronger. Her heart ached at the sight of him so lost, betrayed but most of all, so angry at something he had no control over. Sakura badly wanted to know what happened to Syaoran's father that would make him train so hard until his hands bled. Unfortunately, that memory was something she knew Syaoran wouldn't want to share.

_Not all precious memories…are happy. Some of them are filled with pain, regrets. But they still shouldn't be forgotten._

"Aaaaahhhh!" A young boy's scream brought Sakura into another memory, when she looked for the source of the scream she found a young boy crying alone in his bedroom.

"Xiao Lang!" Yelan cried as she rushed into her son's bedroom, and hurried to wrap the boy in his arms. "Hush my son, I'm here now."

"Papa! Papa!" The boy continued to cry, burying his head further into his mother's arms hoping that it would erase his nightmare. "I saw papa and he was…hurting…calling…for help…I was scared!"

Yelan tightened her embrace and when she was sure no one would see, cried silently with her only son. Xiao Lang, the last remaining heir of the Li family after having her husband brutally murdered- by someone who wanted to have to gain power over them. "It's alright now Xiao Lang, don't cry."

"No! It's my fault."

Sakura was shaken, no one that young should ever understand the concept of responsibility for someone's death. No one, for that matter, should ever think that they were responsible for someone's death. It was a burden no one deserved to carry, much less a child like Syaoran.

"No, child. It was never your fault. Listen to me," Yelan pushed her son away momentarily so she could gaze into his little brown eyes. "Your father gave his life to protect you because he loves you, no one told him to do that. He chose to do it. Because when we love someone, we become stronger so we can protect them, keep them happy. Your father's death was not in vain."

"I want to become stronger." The boy murmured, tightening his hold on his mother's sleeves. His voice was soft, and was almost unheard, but it held a determination that was not easily wavered.

_Because what makes memories precious is that those memories are the ones that help us become stronger._

Before anything could happen, a vision of the wolf from earlier entered her mind, "Could he be…"

And soon she was in another memory.

Sakura found herself floating on top of the bridge. She remembered this bridge; this was the place where Syaoran had waited for her so that they could talk. She could see herself standing on a bridge with Syaoran's back turned to her.

"I'm glad I got a chance to meet you. When I came to Japan, all I could think of was myself. My head was filled with the Clow cards and becoming stronger….but you. You would always do your best and try your hardest for anyone. I couldn't do that."

"That's not true ever since I've met you, you've been courageous and helpful, I couldn't have done it without you and-"

'Why?' she thought to herself as tears begin to fill her eyes once more, a pang of regret filled her heart at the memory of this moment. Why wasn't she able to tell him how she felt? Why hadn't she figured it out sooner? This memory, she could have told him the truth then but this was one of the chances that she allowed to slip by. And now, she didn't have that chance anymore.

"That's all I wanted to say, thank you. See ya!" Syaoran cut, and hurried to run back to his home, a smile on his face from Sakura's words.

'I'm happy, that I was able to give you strength…just as you taught me the importance of being strong. Syaoran called out in his mind as he continued to run some words didn't need to be said out loud. He didn't want Sakura to see that he would be sad to leave her.

To say good-bye, one needs to be strong.

_It's not power, riches, or even memories that give us strength, but it is the people we cherish the most. Because when we want to protect someone, we become strong._

_Syaoran-sama's most precious memory…_

Footsteps echoing, it was quick, it was running as if chasing someone.

_The one that always makes him smile…_

"Syaoran-kun!"

Syaoran turns, surprised to see Sakura in the airport!

_Was seeing you again, before he left for Hong Kong…_

"Can I have that bear?"

_Because it meant that you cared for him, and that was all he needed to know. You were the source of his strength, the reason for his smile, and the key to his hope._

Just then everything turned black, but instead of waking up to another memory, when Sakura had opened her eyes she was still in the dark. But somehow she wasn't afraid, the memories she had seen- Syaoran's most treasured memories, they were both happy and sad. And after seeing them her resolve was strengthened! She wasn't going to let Syaoran's most precious memories get erased! She wasn't going to lose the person she cared for the most. She was going to fight!

_Card Mistress…can you hear me now?_

With a new found confidence Sakura looked up to the source of the voice as a small beam of light came upon her causing her to smile when she realized what the object was that was descending towards her.. "You're…"

Jumping up to meet the object, Sakura stretches her hand to grab it and hold it close to her heart. It was warm, and that buzzing warmth engulfed her.

Slowly, Sakura opens her eyes and once again she was standing in the center of a room. But this time it was not a memory, and she was not alone. Because across from her stood none other than Void herself, and behind her was the hourglass that held Syaoran captive.

"Well, hello Card Mistress. Have you returned to let me help you?"

"No, Void. You tricked me! I returned to do what I was supposed to do! I'm going to seal you and transform you into a Sakura Card!"

"And how are you going to do that? You have no cards, and your talismans will hurt Syaoran as well… So what can you do?"

Without warning Sakura charged her sealing staff in hand, but Void was quick and immediately released a dark ball.

A loud growl echoed through the room as a wolf jumped out of nowhere to push Sakura away from the line of fire of the dark ball and taking the hit himself.

"Father!" Syaoran cried.

Sakura got up in time to see the wolf that had saved her transform into human form before slowly disappearing as well. 'He was Syaoran's father…he holds the memories of Syaoran's father!'

Immediately she turned to look at Syaoran and was surprised to see Syaoran fall down on his knees, his eyes blank. As his precious memories of his father was taken away from him.

"Stop it! I won't let you take any more of his memories! That wolf was the only key to his memories of his father!"

"You know that memories of his father only hurt him. I did him a favor!"

"You lie! How can you be so heartless? Memories…no matter how painful they are…should never be forgotten. You're right, without them he won't feel pain, but he won't be happy ever again, will he? And it hurts even more for those who are left forgotten! No one deserves to be forgotten!"

"And yet I was made to be forgotten Card Mistress! Clow made me to seal me, to forget me! You seem to forget Card Mistress, that I'm Void."

"I. Have. No. Heart." Every word was punctuated with attacks of her dark ball directed towards Sakura. Sakura was quick to avoid all of her attacks but just as she has recovered the Void card had disappeared.

Cautiously Sakura turned to search for where Void might attack from, swiftly she turned to her right when she sensed Void but she was too late. Void had already trapped Sakura in a dark ball. Pretty soon she was looming over her dark energy orb, the mistress finally trapped inside of it.

What happened was not what Void had planned it, Sakura looked up at her and smirked, "And you forget," Sakura pulls out her trump card and raises her sealing stick "That I have another card!"

**Author's Notes: **Cliffie! I hope you like it, I'm sorry though if you encounter some typos, bad grammar and well structure problems. I haven't been hearing from my beta, so this fic hasn't been edited. That's also one of the problems why I haven't been able to update my other fics recently.

Oh well I hope you liked it. There's only one more chapter left and I've already finished this fanfiction! Woohoo! A first series completed!


	10. Source of Hope

_~Flashback~_

"_Sakura, the portal is open!" Tomoyo informed, smiling at her best friend. She had done her part; now it was all up to Sakura._

"_Now go!" Touya ordered. Wasting no time, Sakura turned and ran into the portal without hesitation._

_~End of Flashback~_

As Sakura entered the portal, the people who were left alone to watch Syaoran's unmoving body lay on the floor as if nothing had happened. Those who were chosen to maintain the portal remained in their positions as they continued to focus their chi to maintain the portal open for Sakura's return.

But that had been an hour ago and still there was no sign of Sakura and Eriol could see that the people in the circle were slowly losing strength. The wind currents that were being controlled by their combined chi were slowly diminishing and the portal was getting smaller and smaller.

"Eriol-sama…I can't keep it any longer." Nakuru cried falling from exhaustion. Tomoyo and Meiling were quick to rush by Nakuru's side to help her sit up so that she could still channel her chi into the center.

"Eriol, how much longer do we have to keep this up?" Touya gritted.

"As long as Sakura needs! We must keep it open or else she won't ever be able to come back!" He answered while keeping his eyes focused on Syaoran's body in the center of the Yin-Yang. He didn't know how much longer they could keep the portal open when the members of the circle were slowly losing their energy.

"But what if she runs out of time? We can't know what's going on in there and you can only keep this portal open for another hour… what if she doesn't make it?" Touya managed to shout over the loud wind that was blowing around the room.

"If we can no longer keep this portal open then we will pull her out whether she has succeeded or not." Yelan answered with a slight difficulty showing to everyone that she too was beginning to feel drained.

Eriol simply nodded his head in understanding before focusing on the portal once more. 'Sakura, please hurry up!'

SsSsS

"You forget, Void, that I have another card!" Sakura raised her sealing staff to strike and seal Void but she quickly avoided it.

"Why do you have another card? There should only be 52!"

"There are 52 Clow Cards; this one is a card I made all on my own."

"I don't really care if you have another card because whatever it can create, I can erase like it never existed! I'm not afraid of you, Card Mistress!" Void shouted as she ran towards Sakura but instead of a dark ball of energy, this time she wielded an onyx sword at Sakura and her card.

Without any weapon Sakura did the only thing she could do: run.

"What do you think you're doing Card Mistress? You're just wasting my time!"

Sakura was not fazed by her taunts and continued to hide wherever she could hoping to find any thing that may help her defeat Void. She was not going to go down without fighting because after everything that Syaoran had taught her, shown her, she had decided that she would protect them all. She would return Syaoran to his family and friends because this time she knew she would not fail.

"You can't hide from me forever, Card Mistress!" Sakura would hide behind objects but these all proved to be futile for Void would simply make them vanish. Void turned around but Sakura was nowhere in sight. "What do you plan on doing now?"

Just then Sakura jumped from behind Void and with her Sealing Staff she keeps Void's arms trapped keeping her from using her magic. Void flailed around the room as she struggled to free herself from Sakura's grasp.

She pushes the Card Mistress against Syaoran's hourglass, and the impact caused Sakura's head to collide with the hard material. Void immediately broke away from Sakura and wasting no time plunged the sword into Sakura's chest.

"Sakura!" Syaoran cried.

Using the sword that was stuck in her body she wrapped her arms around Void and called forth the power of her card. Instead of creating a shield over Sakura, the last card created a ball of energy that encased Void in it. "You can't trap me! I'll only erase it!"

"No, Void. You can't." Sakura whispers, tightening her grip around the girl. "Because this card's power is from nothing, it was created from nothing… Because it is only when all is lost can it come out."

From Sakura's arms Void was able to catch a glimpse of the card hovering above her head. "Hope?"

"Clow didn't make you to erase things." Sakura rasped with difficulty as the wound in her chest began to open and blood was spilling on to her clothes as she breathed. "You were created as a source of power for my first card, you are not Void…You are …Hope."

"I am Hope?"

The arms trapping Void soon became limp allowing the girl to join with the Sakura card and with a joy she has never felt the girl's lips were soon graced by her first true smile. "I am Hope!"

As the card encircled the girl, the hourglass and the entire mansion that Void created was shattered. She looked up at them to see the girl being sealed in her card and a smile graces her lips as a blinding light came forth from their union. And from a distance she heard the faint shout of her name.

"Sakura!"

As soon as the light disappeared Sakura opened her eyes to see the faces of her brother and friends. They were all saying something to her but she couldn't hear them.

'I'm cold.' Slowly but surely she felt a comforting cold embracing her, she could see everyone in the room going about and saying things to one another. She turns to look at her side in time to see Syaoran waking up. He immediately rushed to her side, pulling her limp form into his arms

Sakura could only smile in relief to see the face of her beloved Syaoran full of fear and concern.

She tried to move her lips but no sound came out, except for rasped breaths and pained groans. He was saying something to her but she couldn't hear him. She couldn't hear anything or feel anything; she couldn't even feel his arms as it shook her.

She wanted to ask him what he was saying, she wanted to tell him the words she promised to say to him, she wanted to hold him, there were so many things she wanted to do but couldn't.

Just as she was about to close her eyes once more she felt drops of water falling on her face and for a while she had thought it to be rain. She forced her eyes open to find Syaoran crying and although she couldn't hear him, she understood what he was trying to say.

And with all the strength she could summon, she gathered her last breath, "I love you."

Now that she has finally given Syaoran her answer Sakura finally surrendered to the peaceful void that has been calling for her. Syaoran embraced her body as sounds of the ambulance echoed into the house. Sakura cards were scattered around them, all of them dim as if mourning for their mistress, except for the one card that Sakura had in her hand.

_~It is only in the darkness can a star shine its brightest and it is only in misery can we find hope.~_

Sakura lay in the hospital, the machines attached to her body indicating that she was fine but she has yet to wake up. Touya and Yukito were seated on Sakura's bedside while Keroberos lay beside Sakura's head watching for any signs of her waking up.

On Sakura's other side Nakuru, Tomoyo and Mei Ling drank tea and chatted with one another Syaoran's sisters were playing with Spinel Sun by the window. Eriol, Mizuki and Yelan were the only ones who remained quiet and unmoving as they each held tea cups by the couch making sure not to disturb the other sleeping visitor.

As soon as he saw Sakura's eyes fluttering open, Keroberos announced, "She's waking up! Everyone shut up!"

"Sakura? Can you hear us?" Touya asks.

She was about to ask what was going on when the memory of her fighting and sealing Void returned to her immediately causing her to get up from her bed. The movement caused a searing pain to burn through her entire body.

"Sakura-chan, be careful. You can't move around too much, you were badly injured." Tomoyo warned as she helped Sakura into a sitting position.

"We thought we'd lost you." Eriol added.

"S-syaoran. Where's Syaoran?"

Everyone turned to one another with smiles on their faces at the question. Yukito was the first to speak up. "How are we supposed to explain this?"

"Ugh, this is so embarrassing!" Mei Ling muttered as she ran a hand over her face in annoyance.

Slowly Yelan moved aside to reveal a sleeping Syaoran on the hospital couch. Nakuru sniggered and answered the questioning look that Sakura gave them, "The brat fell asleep from watching over you for so many days."

Meanwhile, Spinel was kind enough to wake said brat by poking his claw at the young boy.

"What in the –" Syaoran was no longer able to continue whatever it was he was going to say when his eyes caught sight of Sakura fully awake. Forgetting the embarrassment of falling asleep on the job, he slowly approached the hospital bed and its occupant.

"You're awake." He said as he caressed his fingers over her face as if to prove to himself that this was not another dream of his. Sakura nodded her head as she leaned closer to his touch. Quickly tears begin to burn its trail on her cheeks once more, but this time there were tears of joy because finally everything was going back to normal.

"Syaoran-kun… do you, I mean can you…remember me?"

Syaoran could only look back at her with a blank expression on his face before as the hand that was on her face slowly trailed towards her hand. Gently he lifted the hand to his face, his eyes strained on Sakura's green eyes.

"How can I ever forget the girl I love?" Then allowing a smirk to grace his features he kisses Sakura's hand.

"Hey brat, do you have a death wish?" Touya asked as he landed a blow at Syaoran's head.

Mei Ling sprang into action in defending her cousin while Yukito tried to hold the other back so that he wouldn't do any more damage than he already has.

"_Card Mistress Sakura, can you hear me?"_

Sakura turned to the source of the voice and on the bedside table she finds her Sakura Cards all glowing and at the very top of the deck was her Hope Card.

Sakura smiled as she held the card close to her heart and beside her she watched in amusement as everyone continued to bicker.

Everything was back to normal and everyone is at peace in Tomoeda.

"_Thank you, Card Mistress."_

_~owari~_

**Author's Note: **Parteeeeeeeehh! I've finally finished a story on FanfictionNet! Sorry for the long wait and sorry if it seemed like after the long wait I was only able to give you such a short chapter but there was really nothing else I could write but the ending as the climax already happened in the previous chapters. ^__^

I'd like to take this opportunity to thank all my readers for your AMAZING patience towards this story, I know that there must have been times wherein you wondered if this story was ever going to finish. But thanks to your encouragement I was able to finish it. Also a big shout of thanks to my new editor. Thanks Jin :P So if there are complaints just take it up to her XD

I hope you liked it all!


End file.
